What Really Matters
by davis32
Summary: Santana works as a waitress at the Spotlight Diner when she meets new girl Dani, and there's an instant attraction between the two, but Santana has another person in her life who means the world to her, how will Dani handle this other person? An AU Dantana story! New rating, now rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**This is slightly AU, and everything that happened in Season 5 already happened except Dani and Santana haven't meet yet. Hope you guys like it!**

What Really Matters

"Come on mijo, I only have forty minutes to get you to daycare and then get to work, and I can't be late I'm training a new waitress today" Twenty year old Santana Lopez said to her three year old son Ryan.

Ryan came out of his room wearing his favorite Captain America T-shirt and blue jeans with Nike high tops. Ryan was the perfect mixture of Santana and his father Noah Puckerman. He had Puck's dark brown hair, Santana's round dark brown eyes and high cheek bones, and the same exact ears and jaw structure of Puck. He acts a lot like Santana and Puck but he's also completely different from them, he's kind and sweet, and extremely loveable, by everyone, especially Kurt, and Rachel.

"Okay mommy I'm ready" Ryan said smiling up at his mother.

Santana smiled at her little boy bending down in front of him "You look really handsome mijo, are you ready to have a good day at daycare?" Santana asked.

Ryan smiled nodding his head "Yeah Carrie said that she's going to color with me today, and Noah and I are going to play with hot wheels" he said excitedly.

Santana laughed ruffling his hair as she stood up "Well that sounds very exciting mijo. Do you remember who's picking you up today?" Santana asked as she moved to grab their jackets from the closets, along with their bags.

Ryan ran after her "Yeah, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are picking me up and taking me to the diner so we can have lots of chocolate mile and ice cream" he said practically jumping up and down.

"After you eat your dinner though" Santana said giving her son a stern look, as she held out his jacket for him to put on.

Ryan sighed "Oh okay fine" he mumbled causing her to smile and shake her head.

"Alright let's get going mijo, we can't be late" Santana said taking her sons hand and leaving their small barely two bedroom apartment.

As she and Ryan walked down the streets of New York, Santana thought about how she had gotten to where she is today. She had gotten pregnant with Ryan when she was seventeen, by one of her best friends Noah Puckerman or Puck. They had been dating on and off for a while, and it wasn't until after they had broken up and Santana had finally admitted to herself but no one else that she was gay and was in love with her best friend Brittany Pierce that she realized she was pregnant. Even though it was the toughest time of her life, she wouldn't change it for anything, Puck, Brittany, Quinn, and the entire Glee club was by her side the entire time. When she first found out she was pregnant she considered adoption but when she first heard Ryan's heartbeat and saw the alien looking picture of him she knew she couldn't go through with it.

Even though her parents were disappointed they supported her and Puck's decisions all throughout high school and helped the two teenagers give Ryan the best possible care. After Ryan was born she and Brittany started secretly dating, and about a year later Santana was forced to openly admit she was gay. Puck was a really good father, he was always there for Ryan, and helped Santana buy him the things he needed. After graduation Santana started college, of course taking Ryan with her, he was her only comfort when she and Brittany had their horrible break up.

Eventually she realized college wasn't for her, so she and Ryan joined Rachel and Kurt in New York, actually living in the building next to them, in their small two bedroom apartment. Santana currently worked as a waitress at the Spotlight Diner, and occasionally filmed some small commercials. After Finn died, Puck joined the Air Force which of course meant Ryan didn't get to see his dad very often, but Puck called every other night to talk to Ryan, and every time he was able to Puck came to New York to see Ryan, and eventually he started bringing his girlfriend and one of Santana's best friends Quinn with him, who Ryan loved.

Her life had its ups and downs but she wouldn't change anything, she had great friends (of course ones she never thought she would ever have) and an amazing son, and she was slowly working her way to having her big break in acting.

Pulling out of her thoughts she realized they were in front of Ryan's day care, once inside Ryan immediately left his mother's side and ran to his best friends Carrie and Noah.

"Good morning Santana, how are you doing?" Ryan's teacher Mrs. Tacket asked.

Santana smiled as she put Ryan's stuff in his cubby "Good, all I have to do is make it to work on time. Ryan's lunch and everything is in his bag, and my friends Kurt and Blaine will be picking him up today around four" Santana explained.

Mrs. Tacket smiled "Oh yes I remember them, Ryan was really excited the last time they picked him up".

Santana laughed "Yes because they always spoil him. I should say bye and then get going" she said moving towards Ryan who was coloring with Carrie. Bending down to his level Santana ran her hand through his hair "I have to get going mijo, but I'll see you later at the diner when Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine pick you up, okay?" Santana said.

Ryan nodded his head as he looked at his mother "Okay mommy I hope you have a great day" he said moving to wrap his little arms around Santana's neck.

Santana smiled hugging him back "Thank you mijo, I hope you have a great day to, I love you sweetie" she said kissing the top of his head.

"Luv you to mommy" he said kissing her cheek. Santana smiled ruffling his hair one last time before she stood up leaving the day care and heading towards the subway.

**Line Break**

Santana rushed into the diner with barely five minutes to spare "Cutting it pretty close Santana" Rachel said from behind the counter.

Santana stuck her tongue out at her "Yes well getting Ryan to eat breakfast was like pulling out teeth this morning, plus the subway from the daycare took forever" Santana said as she took off her jacket and moved towards the back of the diner to punch in, Rachel following after her.

"You must be lying because Ryan is a perfect angle" Rachel said with a smile.

"Yes a perfect angle who didn't want to eat breakfast" Santana said "So when does the new girl get here?" she asked as she tied her apron on.

"About an hour I think, which gives you plenty of time to come up with ways to terrify her" Rachel said.

Santana just smiled as she shrugged "What I can't help it, I have to make a good first impression".

Rachel rolled her eyes at the Latina "Whatever Santana just get out there and do your job" she said lightly pushing the Latina.

"And what exactly were you doing when I got here?" Santana asked.

Rachel smirked "I was cleaning" she said even though both women knew it was a lie.

Santana laughed "Yeah cleaning my ass Berry" she said as she moved towards her section of tables.

An hour later Santana was on her way towards the kitchen to give the cooks a new order, she was looking down at her tablet not even paying attention when she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention I was trying to tie this evil apron and oh gosh I'm so sorry" a female voice rambled from in front of Santana.

Picking up her tablet Santana looked into the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen "I uhh…ummm… it…it's alright" Santana stumbled out her usual confidence completely disappearing.

The beautiful girl in front of her smiled, she had dark brown hair underneath and blonde hair on top, part of it was pulled back and she was wearing the standard Spotlight Diner uniform, but dear god did she make that outfit look sexy as hell.

"I'm Dani by the way" she said sticking her hand out for Santana to shake.

"Uhh I'm Santana" she said shaking Dani's hand hoping to God she didn't notice how sweaty her hands were.

"Oh Gunther told me you're the one who's supposed to train me" Dani said with a large smile.

Santana had never seen such an amazing smile, hell she'd never been attracted to someone so instantly before. "Yes uhh I am, let me go put this order in to the kitchen and then I'll start showing you the basics" Santana managed to say without completely embarrassing herself. Giving the order to the cooks Santana came back to find Dani standing by the counter, she leaned against the counter as she lightly drummed her fingers on it, bobbing her head to the rhythm.

"So are you ready to learn how horrible this place is?" Santana asked from beside her.

"Well I actually already know" Dani said with a grin.

Santana raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I used to work here. When I first came to New York this was my first job, worked here for about a year and a half before I started traveling all over Europe" Dani said a grin.

"Wow that's amazing I've always wanted to go to Europe. So why exactly does Gunther want me to train you if you used to work here?" Santana asked already completely amazed with this girl.

Dani smiled "I have no idea, I guess he installed a new menu and computers and what not, and that's what you're supposed to show me I guess" Dani said with a shrug.

"Oh umm okay" Santana said moving towards the computers to show Dani how they did everything.

A couple hours later after the lunch rush went by and the diner had slowed down before the dinner rush Santana found herself refiling ketchup bottles at a table with Dani. They had been doing it in relative silence for a while now when Santana decided to break the silence and try to get to know the beautiful women in front of her.

"_So did you parents like knew that you were gonna grow up to be a lesbian giving you a boy name?" Santana asked with a slight nervous laugh._

_With a straight face Dani answered "I'm not a lesbian" she said._

_Eyes widening and feeling that annoying panic sweet building up underneath her boobs Santana slightly panicked "Oh, uh.. you just wear so much eyeliner….I don't…" she said trying to fix her mistake._

_But a laughing Dani cut her off "I'm just kidding. I love lady parts" Santana immediately relaxed but the annoying panic sweet was still there "Dani is short for Danielle. And no I don't think they knew. My parents are actually kind of d-bags. They caught me making out with a girl in the basement and all hell broke loose. I grabbed my guitar, and never looked back" she said with a strong amazing smile._

_Santana slightly frowned she could never think of her parents acting like that, hell they were relieved when she admitted she was gay, there would be no more accident pregnancies "What about you?" Dani asked._

"_My parents were pretty cool. Grandma not so much. I had a girlfriend. And she was bi" Santana said with a slight sigh, still trying to deal with the hurt, she didn't want to bring up Ryan right away and completely scare her away, like it had so many other times before._

"_Any chance of you guys getting back together?" Dani asked as she scratched her hair. _

"_I love her, but, umm, its over" Santana said with a shrug. _

"_It's probably for the best. I think you need a one hundred percent Sapphic goddess" Dani said giving Santana a flirty smile._

_Oh god the panic sweet was getting worse "Um..I think I'm gonna go get the salt…the salt sh-shakers" Santana said nervously as she stood up making the silverware rattle "Shakers" she mumbled before finally moving towards the counter, leaving a smirking Dani. _

"_Oh, my, god, I am sensing some serious energy exchanges happening over there" Rachel said with a shit eating grin. _

"_No, no, help me, okay?" Santana said nervous and panicked and it only getting worse when she looks back at Dani who smiles and waves at her making Santana give a very uncharacteristic nervous laugh. "I'm getting that stinky panic sweat under my boobs" Santana said._

"_Why? She's cute, she's sweet, she's gay, ask her out" Rachel said like it was the simplest thing._

"_Okay, I've never been with an actual lesbian. It's been all bisexuals like Brittany, or college girls tying to experiment" Santana said panicky._

"_You're scared. I've never seen you scared before" Rachel said like it was the best to happen since coffee was created. "It's so cute!"_

"_You tell no one of this. Seriously. I think that I might like her, and it is terrifying" Santana said._

"_Listen. She seems like a really smart girl. And if she's a smart girl, then she's not gonna miss out on an opportunity to be with someone as amazing as you." Rachel said setting her hands on Santana's arms and making her relax._

"_Your right" Santana said finally calming down._

"_Okay?" Rachel said._

"_She's smart" Santana said thinking about what Rachel said and the fact that her son would soon be here which meant that Dani would know she's a teenage mother._

"_Okay, go clean up" Rachel said before going back to her tables._

"_Okay" Santana muttered before turning to look at Dani again. _

But before she could go to the back to freshen up and think about the fact that Dani would soon know she had a son Santana's thoughts were interrupted as the diner door opened and a little voice yelled out "Momma".

Turning away from Dani who's eyes slightly widened Santana smiled at the blur of brown hair that flew towards her, squatting down Santana smiled as she opened her arms for her son "Mijo" she said as he barreled into her almost knocking her over, wrapping her arms around the little boy Santana kissed his head "I missed you Mijo" she said squeezing him lightly.

Ryan giggled "I missed you to momma" he said with a large grin.

Standing up Santana lifted him onto her hip, moving the hair out of his eyes she smiled at the little boy "How was your day with Mrs. Tacket?" Santana asked.

"Good, I played with Noah and Carrie and we got to go outside" Ryan said excitedly "And Uncle Kurt got me a new toy, it's in my backpack, I'm not supposed to tell you" Ryan said not getting the fact that he was supposed to keep it a secret.

Santana raised an eyebrow looking up from the little boy to Kurt who was trying to hide behind a menu "Oh really now, well then I guess Uncle Kurt and I will have to talk about what happens when we break rules" Santana said looking at Kurt who peeked out from behind the menu to give her a sheepish smile.

Ryan giggled "Uncle Kurt's in trouble" he said.

"Ry Ry my favorite little man, I haven't seen you in forever" Rachel said coming up next to Santana.

Ryan smiled "I saw you yesterday Anutie Rachel" he said with a laugh.

Rachel laughed pulling the little boy into her arms "I know and that was forever ago, I need some Ry Ry hugs" Rachel said tickling the little boy. Ryan giggled wrapping his arms around Rachel and hugging her "Come on buddy let's get you set up at a table with some French fries" Rachel said taking him to one of the tables in the corner.

Santana shook her head moving towards Kurt and Blaine "You guys spoil him way too much" she said glaring at them.

"Come on Santana your kid is adorable, it's impossible to say no to him" Blaine said with a smile.

"Yes I know that, but you don't have to buy him a toy every time you pick him up" Santana said sternly.

"Were his Uncles, isn't that what were supposed to do, spoil him rotten, and drive you insane about it" Kurt said with a grin.

Santana huffed "I hate you two so much right now" she said.

Blaine laughed "Yes you say that every time Santana. Anyways were going to go eat dinner with our nephew, while you finish your last couple hours of work, so we can all go home" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the table where Ryan and Rachel sat giggling with one another.

Shaking her head Santana went to move back towards her tables, but jumped back in shock when she saw Dani standing right in front of her "Jesus Christ you scared the crap out of me, what are you a freaking mime or something?" Santana said taking a deep breath.

Dani laughed "No I'm a musician" Santana noticed how Dani's eyes moved towards the table where Ryan was sitting with her friends "So I think there may have been something you forgot to mention earlier" she said with a soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

What Really Matters

_Shaking her head Santana went to move back towards her tables, but jumped back in shock when she saw Dani standing right in front of her "Jesus Christ you scared the crap out of me, what are you a freaking mime or something?" Santana said taking a deep breath._

_Dani laughed "No I'm a musician" Santana noticed how Dani's eyes moved towards the table where Ryan was sitting with her friends "So I think there may have been something you forgot to mention earlier" she said with a soft smile._

Santana laughed nervously as she looked down at her feet "It's a really long and complicated story" she said.

Dani smiled softly "How about this, I take you out for coffee after work and we can get to know each other a little better?" Dani asked.

"Oh uhh…well…I" Santana started to say but was cut off by Rachel interrupting her.

"She would love to" Rachel said with a large smile.

"But Ryan" Santana started to say yet again but was cut off.

"He's staying with Kurt and I, he wanted to have a sleep over and you know I can never say no to him, plus tomorrow's the weekend, which means Kurt and I have no school or work so we'll keep him for breakfast as well" Rachel said with a smile "Your welcome" she said before skipping away.

Dani smirked "Well that's settled, so what do you say about that coffee after work"? Dani asked again.

Santana smiled "Yeah I'd love to" she said.

Dani smiled "Good" she said before going to a couple who had just sat down in her section.

Shaking her head Santana moved towards the table where Ryan, Kurt, and Blaine were sitting "Hey baby, you going to stay with Uncle Kurt and Aunt Rachel tonight?" Santana asked Ryan.

Ryan smiled nodding his head "Yeah is that okay mommy?" he asked.

Santana smiled ruffling the little boys hair "Yeah baby that's okay with me, I'll call your dad in a little bit and tell him to call Aunt Rachel so he can talk to you tonight okay" Santana said.

Ryan's smile got even wider "Yay it's a daddy night" he said excited.

Santana laughed kissing the little boys head "Okay mijo I'm going to go finish up a couple of things before I get off work, and then I'll walk you out with Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine and Aunt Rachel" Santana said.

"Okay mommy" Ryan said.

Thirty minutes later Santana had just gotten off work, she was in the back throwing her apron in the dirty clothes when Dani stood next to her, her apron gone and a guitar strapped across her back "You ready for that coffee?" she asked with a smile.

Santana smiled "Yeah, just let me say good night to Ryan and then we can go" Santana said as she grabbed her stuff.

"He's a really cute kid, how old is he?" Dani asked as they walked back out front.

Santana smiled "He turns four in two months".

"Wow, I'll uhh meet you outside" Dani said as she headed for the door.

Santana smiled as moved towards Ryan who ran into her arms lifting the little boy up she kissed his cheek "You excited for your night?" she asked.

Ryan nodded his head "Yup, did you call daddy?" he asked.

Santana nodded "I did he's going to call your Aunt Rachel at seven thirty just like he always does. You remember the rules for when you go to Aunt Rachel and Uncle Kurts?" Santana asked.

Ryan nodded "Yup I have to be on my best behavior, no throwing tantrums and I have to take my bath and go to bed on time" Ryan repeated.

Santana smiled kissing him one more time as they walked out of the diner "Good job mijo, you be good for Uncle Kurt and Aunt Rachel okay? I love you mijo" she said.

Ryan nodded his head "Luv you to mommy" he said as Santana set him down, he immediately running to Rachel who picked him up.

Santana smiled "I'll probably join you guys for breakfast and then we'll do our normal Saturday routine" she said to Rachel and Kurt who nodded.

"Sounds good San, now go enjoy your coffee date and have some fun" Kurt said pushing her towards Dani.

Ryan giggled "Yeah mommy go endoy your date" he said to her.

Santana shook her head stepping away from them "Don't compeltey corrupt my child please" she said.

"Don't worry we won't corrupt him too much, we know you reserved that right" Rachel called out as they started walking away.

Santana laughed as she stopped next to Dani "I'm hoping you know a coffee place that's still open because all the ones I regularly go to are closed" Santana said.

Dani smiled as she stood up "Don't worry I know the perfect place, and it's not far from here" she said.

Dani started walking and Santana followed eventually falling into step with girl, "So I know your name is Danielle but what's your last name? And why do you go by Dani?" Santana asked trying to start a conversation.

"My last name is Collins, and I'd rather be called Dani because Danielle is just too common and boring, I never liked it, even as a kid" Dani said. "What's your last name?"

Santana laughed "Only the most common Spanish speaking name you can think of, my last name is Lopez" she said.

Dani laughed "Well that is extremely common, but it fits you, plus I like your name I can come up with so many nicknames from it".

Santana groaned "I swear to god if you call me Tana I will never speak to you again".

Dani lifted her hands in fake surrender "Noted never call you Tana" Dani said stopping in front of a small coffee shop, holding open the door Dani motioned for Santana to go in first. Inhaling deeply Santana immediately relaxed at the smell of coffee. Dani led them to a small table in the corner by the window "What would you like?" she asked.

Pulling out her wallet Santana started to answer but Dani cut her off "No I got this don't worry about it, I asked you to come here with me, so I'm paying, what kind of coffee do you like?" Dani said with a smile.

"Umm just a caramel latte" Santana said, whenever she went out on a date or whatever this was she always ended up paying for herself or even the entire thing.

Dani smiled before moving towards the counter, telling the barista their order, Santana stared out the window watching as people walked by. She couldn't help thinking about Ryan, even though she knew he was in great hands she couldn't help but worry that something would happen to him. When she had to return to school six weeks after Ryan was born, Santana almost had a panic attack but her mother told her that was something every mom went through and it never went away, and she was right, Ryan was almost four and Santana still had a hard time leaving him with anyone who wasn't her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dani setting her coffee down in front of her as she took the seat across from Santana "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your deep thoughts" Dani said.

Santana smiled "It's okay, I need the distraction anyways" she said taking a drink of her coffee.

Dani grinned "Do I count as a good distraction?" she asked.

"Yes a very good distraction" Santana said with a grin.

"Good" Dani said as she took a drink of her coffee "So I already know that your gay, had an ex-bisexual girlfriend, your parents took you being gay pretty good but your grandmother didn't, and that you have an adorable three year old son, and that your incredibly beautiful, tell me some more about you Santana Lopez" Dani said.

Santana blushed at the complete, something that never happened to the Latina "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything" Dani said simply a grin forming on her face.

"Well I'm from a really small town in Ohio, where I was a cheerleader and in Glee club along with Rachel, Kurt and Kurt's fiancé Bliane as well as some of my other really good friends. I love to sing and dance even though I don't do them as often as I used to, and I really want to become an actress, I do some commercials here and there, but there nothing big" Santana said starting off with the basics of her life "What about you Dani Collins?" she asked.

"Well I'm from Texas, and when my parents found me making out with a girl I grabbed my guitar some clothes and all the money I had and bought a bus ticket for New York. I waitressed at the diner for about a year and a half, when I had a really bad break up I ran and spent some time exploring Europe, eventually I realized that I missed New York so I came back. I love to sing and write songs, and I'm hoping to make it big someday but right now I'm pretty content with just waitressing and playing small gigs around the city" Dani said.

"Is that why you carry your guitar around with you?" Santana asked.

Dani smiled "Yeah I never want to miss an opportunity to perform. If you love singing and dancing so much why don't you do it very much anymore?" Dani asked.

Santana looked down at the worn scratched up table "Having a three year old makes it kind of hard to always do the things you love. I still sing, put it's mostly to help Ryan fall asleep when he's scared or sick, or just playing around our apartment" Santana said.

Dani smiled "Sing with me" she said.

"What?" Santana asked shocked.

"Sing with me, right here, right now, they have a stage here, and as long as you have the courage to get up and start singing they don't really care, and I have the perfect song. You ever heard of Here Comes the Sun by the Beattles?" Dani asked.

"Of course I have but that doesn't mean I'm going to sing with you" Santana said still shocked Dani was trying to get her to sing with her.

"Come on you said you used to sing in Glee club which means your fine with crowds, and there's like six people in here, come on it'll be fun, I promise" Dani said holding her hand out for the Latina.

Santana huffed "Fine but if I make a foul out of myself I swear I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass" she said.

Dani laughed "I have no idea what the hell that means but okay. Just relax it'll be fine" Dani said as she moved around the stage turning on the microphones and placing two wooden stools in front of the microphones. Following Dani's lead Santana took a seat as Dani tapped the microphones "Hello everyone my name is Dani, and this is my friend Santana and were going to sing a song for you tonight" she said getting everyone's attention.

Dani smiled encouragingly at Santana as she started strumming her guitar taking the first verse, Santana following along, and actually enjoying herself. And she loved hearing Dani's voice it was truly amazing, and Santana could tell Dani felt at home on the stage. As the song ended Santana realized that she and Dani had moved so they were facing each other and were very close to each other, Dani took a chance and closed the distance between them, pressing a light kiss to the Latina's lips.

When Dani pulled away finally noticing the claps around them Santana didn't even try to hide the goofy grin on her face "You want to get out of here?" Santana asked.

Dani smiled nodding her head "Yeah I'd love to" she said thanking the audience the two women stood up exiting the small coffee shop, they walked side by side for a little bit before Dani reached out intertwining their hands.

Santana smiled as she looked down at their hands, never before had Santana felt an instant connection with someone before, not even Brittany. They made small talk as they approached Santana's apartment, stopping in front of the steps, hands still intertwined Santana realized that she didn't want to say good bye yet, she still wanted to talk to the amazing girl in front of her.

"So I guess this is good bye" Dani said with a small smile.

"It doesn't have to be" Santana said taking a chance.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked.

Santana nervously looked down at her feet "I don't usually do this, but I really like you and I don't want to say good bye yet, and Ryan isn't home. So I guess what I'm trying to say is do you want to come up and we can talk some more" Santana finally blurted out.

Dani smiled lightly squeezing Santana's hand "I'd love to" she said. Santana smiled wider then she even thought possible as she led Dani up the steps and to her apartment.

Once inside the two woman decided that they both needed to get out of their horrible uniforms even though Santana said she liked seeing Dani in the uniform causing the later to blush, but Santana had found Dani an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt to wear. When Santana came out of her bedroom she found Dani in her small living room looking at the pictures Santana had up on the walls and on her book shelves.

"Do you want something to drink?" Santana asked, making Dani turn around with a slight jump.

"No I'm okay thanks though" Dani said as she turned back around to look at one of the pictures hanging up on the wall "Is this Ryan's dad?" she asked softly.

Santana stepped behind her looking at the picture of Ryan's first birthday, Ryan sat in his high chair, cake covering his entire face and torso, as Santana and Puck stood next to him with large proud smiles on their faces. Santana smiled at the memory it seemed like yesterday her baby was just turning one not almost four "Yeah that's Puck, it was taken on Ryan's first birthday" Santana said.

Dani turned around not even bothered by how close the Latina was "His name is Puck?" she asked slightly concerned that someone's name was actually Puck.

Santana laughed as she intertwined their hands again "His real name is Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls him Puck" she said as she pulled Dani onto the couch with her, pulling her legs underneath her Santana faced Dani keeping their fingers still intertwined.

Dani smiled "Okay good I thought you were going to tell me his name really was Puck" she said with a laugh.

Santana shook her head "No it's just his nickname, he hates being called Noah unless it's by his girlfriend Quinn" she said.

"So is he still in Ryan's life?" Dani asked softly.

"Your waiting for me to tell you the entire story aren't you?" Santana asked with a smile.

Dani nodded her head "Yeah I just couldn't figure out a way to do it subtly".

Santana laughed "It's okay, I'll tell you. Before I finally admitted to myself or anyone else that I was gay, I dated Puck, I dated a lot of guys actually trying to push it away I guess. But anyways Puck and I had been dating off and on for a while, finally we broke up for good and I finally admitted that I was gay even though I only admitted it to Puck and my two best friends Quinn and Brittany who I was also in love with. A couple months later I found out I was pregnant with Ryan, I was seventeen. At first I thought about adoption but when I went to the first ultrasound and saw that alien looking picture and heard my babies heart beat I knew I couldn't do it. So me and Puck did everything we could to raise the amazing little boy he is now. I finally openly admitted I was gay and Brittany and I started dating, after graduation we had a really bad break up. I went to college taking Ryan with me before I realized, college wasn't for me so Ryan and I joined Rachel and Kurt out here, and been here ever since. Puck is an amazing dad; Ryan doesn't see him very often because Puck joined the Air Force wanting to do something Ryan could be proud of and to honor our friend Finn who died. But he calls every other night when he can, and visits Ryan whenever he's on leave. He's actually dating my best friend Quinn, who Ryan adores" Santana said.

"Wow you continue to amaze me Santana Lopez" Dani said as she sat one leg on Santana's thigh.

"And you're not completely freaked out by the fact that I have a three year old son with an actual dude?" Santana asked "Because every other girl I've tried dating ran at the mention of Ryan" she said.

Dani smiled "No, actually it attracts me to you even more. I don't care that you have a son; I think it's amazing that you're a teenage mother and managing to do so well for yourself and your son, it shows how strong and brave you are, and I think that's incredible. I really like you Santana, and I want to get to know you, and if you'll let me I want to get to know Ryan as well" she said.

Santana stared at Dani her eyes wide in shock, the beautiful woman in front of her was even more amazing, not knowing any other way to reply Santana did what she did best and followed her impulse. Leaning forward Santana pressed her lips to Dani's.


	3. Chapter 3

What Really Matters

Santana woke up from the bright sun coming into her apartment and hitting her straight in the face, the minute she tried to move her body she could feel the ache forming in her back. Looking around Santana realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch, along with Dani who was snuggled deeply into Santana's side her back pressed against the back of the couch. Smiling at the sleeping blonde Santana thought of how they ended up falling asleep together.

_Night Before_

"_Wow you continue to amaze me Santana Lopez" Dani said as she sat one leg on Santana's thigh._

"_And you're not completely freaked out by the fact that I have a three year old son with an actual dude?" Santana asked "Because every other girl I've tried dating ran at the mention of Ryan" she said._

_Dani smiled "No, actually it attracts me to you even more. I don't care that you have a son; I think it's amazing that you're a teenage mother and managing to do so well for yourself and your son, it shows how strong and brave you are, and I think that's incredible. I really like you Santana, and I want to get to know you, and if you'll let me I want to get to know Ryan as well" she said._

_Santana stared at Dani her eyes wide in shock, the beautiful woman in front of her was even more amazing, not knowing any other way to reply Santana did what she did best and followed her impulse. Leaning forward Santana pressed her lips to Dani's._

_Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck deepening the kiss, Santana moved so that she was sitting on her knees, one hand on Dani's waist and the other in her hair. Apparently Dani didn't think they were close enough, Dani leaned back so that she was lying on the couch Santana hovering over her. When air finally became a necessity Santana pulled away, her lips swollen and a goofy grin on her face, that exactly matched Dani's._

"_Wow" Santana said trying to catch her breath._

_Dani's smile widened "Yeah"._

"_Is it crazy that we haven't known each other for twenty four hours but I already fell incredibly close and attached to you" Santana said._

_Dani shook her head "No because I feel exactly the same" she said._

_For the next couple hours the two women stayed on the couch, just talking and getting to know each other and constantly touching each other, at some point they fell asleep intertwined together._

Santana smiled at the thoughts of last night, but she quickly realized she needed to go to the bathroom. So without waking up the sleeping blonde Santana stood up, stretching out her incredibly sore body, once in the bathroom Santana slightly freshened up before going back into the kitchen and making some coffee.

She had just poured herself a cup when she felt soft skin wrap around her waist "That smells really good" Dani said from behind her.

Santana smiled as she turned around in girls embrace "Good morning" she said placing a light kiss on Dani's lips.

Dani smiled "It most diffidently is" she said taking Santana's coffee and taking a drink of it, making the Latina frown.

"Already taking my food and drink now are you?" Santana asked as poured herself another cup.

Dani grinned "Exactly".

Santana shook her head with a small laugh "Do you have to work today?" she asked.

Dani frowned "Yeah in a couple hours actually, I should probably get going soon, so I can go home and get ready, and so you can have breakfast".

"Do you have tomorrow off?" Santana asked really not wanting to go to long without seeing the incredibly girl in front of her.

"Nope I have tomorrow off, what about you?" Dani asked.

"I always have Saturdays and Sundays off, I only work week days, and it's easier to find daycare during the week for Ryan" Santana said.

"Yeah that makes sense, what do you say about going to Central Park, it's supposed to be nice we could have some fun in the park and I could get to know you better, as well as Ryan, I mean if you want him to meet me and everything?" Dani asked slightly frazzled.

Santana smiled taking Dani's hand in hers "That sounds perfect, and of course I want Ryan to meet you, I mean I want to take things slow when it comes to him so he doesn't get to confused but he would love to go to Central Park, it's one of his favorite places" Santana said.

Dani smile relaxing "I understand that you want to take things slow, I would do the same thing. But I'm serious when I say that I really want to get to know you Santana and I understand that includes Ryan, and that doesn't scare me".

Santana smiled widely "Thank you for understanding, most people don't get it at first".

Dani shrugged "I'm not most people. But I probably should get going. Is it alright if I wear this home, I really don't want to put that uniform back on yet?" Dani asked "I'll bring them back to you tomorrow when I pick you and Ryan up at eleven".

"Yeah that's fine. And I'm pretty excited for tomorrow" Santana said as the two women walked towards the door.

Dani smiled "I am to" she said before lightly kissing Santana "I'll see you tomorrow Santana" Dani said as she stepped into the hallway.

Santana smiled "See you tomorrow Dani" she said as the blonde started towards the stairs, closing the door behind her Santana leaned against it with a huge goofy smile. It wasn't until her phone started ringing that she finally moved away from the door.

"Hello" she said not even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey baby momma" Puck said from the other end of the phone.

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled none less, ever since Puck found out Santana was pregnant he insisted on calling her baby momma, at first it irritated the hell out of her, but now it's a welcomed nick name "Hello Puck" she said.

"So I heard from a little birdie that you had a date last night" Puck said, and Santana could tell he was grinning.

"I'm guessing that little birdie was Ryan, and yes for your information I did, I went to coffee with a co-worker" Santana said taking a seat on her couch.

"A co-worker how wanky" Puck said using Santana's favorite word from high school.

Santana laughed "You know how much I love your random calls, but tell me why exactly your calling" she said.

"I just wanted to make sure that it was okay if I stayed there with you and Ryan when I'm on leave for his birthday in a couple months" Puck said "Plus I just really wanted to tease you about your date, now tell me is she hot?" he asked.

"You know you're always welcome to stay here Puck, Ryan loves it when you stay here, how long leave do you have?" Santana asked "And yes she's incredibly hot, and sexy" Santana said making Puck laugh.

"Two weeks, you think you can handle me for that long?" Puck asked.

"I think I'll manage if not I can always escape to HummelBerry's while you take on full parenting role. When do you get in?" Santana asked.

"Wednesday June 25th, a day before his birthday, and I want to keep it a surprise" Puck said with a smile.

"Okay sounds good, is Quinn coming as well" Santana asked.

"Yeah, but I think she's going to stay with Rachel, so and I quote Ryan and Santana don't hear us and so Santana doesn't make any rude inappropriate comments" Puck said with a laugh.

"Sounds good, but she should know by now that I'll make inappropriate comments no matter what, it's how I show affection" Santana said.

Puck laughed "Yes I know Santana. But I'll talk to you later I have to get ready for drill, give Ryan a kiss for me, love you baby momma" Puck said.

"I will, love you to Puck" Santana said hanging up the phone.

Deciding that she really missed her little boy, Santana got up to start getting ready to head over to Rachel and Kurts for breakfast and their Saturday routine.

**Line Break**

Half an hour later Santana went over to Rachel and Kurts, standing outside the large door she could hear music playing and laughter. Not even bothering to knock Santana opened the large door and stepped into the apartment.

She instantly smiled at the sight in front of her, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Sam and Ryan all stood in the open kitchen area dancing and singing to Macklemore. Santana smiled as Ryan stepped into the middle of the floor showing his very impressive three year old dance moves.

Santana closed the door behind her, alerting every one of her presence, a huge smile lit up Ryan's face "Mommy" he yelled running towards her and jumping into Santana's waiting arms.

"Hello mijo" Santana said hugging her little boy. "Did you have fun?" Santana asked as Rachel turned off the radio.

Ryan nodded his head "Yup Aunt Rachel and I watched the Muphets" he said with a large smile "And we ate tons of popcorn" he grinned.

"That's sounds like fun baby, and I really liked your dance moves back there mijo, I guess hanging out with Uncle Blain paid off in some way" Santana said as she adjusted Ryan on her hip, not wanting to let her little boy go.

"Hey now, I'm a great influence on Ryan thank you very much" Bliane said with mock hurt.

"Anyways, tell us about your date with Dani? Kurt and I have been dying for you to get here" Rachel said.

"Yeah mommy how was your date?" Ryan asked innocently.

Santana shook her head "It was good, we had a lot of fun, we even sang together, she's a really talented musician".

"Oh my gosh that's adorable, so are you going to see her again, like outside of work?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah actually we made plans for tomorrow" Santana said, causing Rachel and Kurt to do very feminine squeals.

"Were are you going? Do you know yet? What are you going to wear?" Rachel and Kurt asked at the same time.

"Look I'll tell you guys everything later, right now I just want to eat breakfast and watch our normal movies with my little mijo okay" Santana said her eyes resting on Ryan and Sam who were wrestling on the couch.

Rachel and Kurt sighed "Fine but you have to tell us everything" Kurt said as he went to help Blaine finish breakfast, while Santana and Rachel went to the living room to sit down.

Sam had Ryan pinned on the couch as he tickled him making the little boy squeal with laughter "Ahh, mommy save me" he called out.

Santana laughed "I don't know mijo I think we should let Uncle Sam keep tickling you" she said.

"Please mommy I luve's you" Ryan said as Sam continued to tickle him.

"Okay since your being so sweet, okay Sam lay off my kid, go tickle Rachel while I get some much needed cuddles with my mijo" Santana said.

Sam laughed "That actually sounds like a pretty good idea" Sam said as he eyed Rachel who's eyes widened and she took off for her bedroom, Sam right on her heels. Santana flopped down on the couch next to Ryan, and pulled him into her lap as she kissed his head.

"How do feel about going to Central Park tomorrow with me, and my friend Dani?" Santana asked.

"Is that the lady you went on a date with?" Ryan asked.

"Yes it is, if you don't want to go we don't have to baby" Santana said, she didn't care how much she liked Dani, Ryan's needs would always come first no matter what.

"I want to go, I really like the park, plus she had a guitar yesterday, and that's like duper cool" Ryan said making Santana laugh.

"Okay mijo. Did you talk to your dad last night?" Santana asked.

Ryan smiled nodding his head "Yeah he was really excited about your date mommy. Oh and he told me all about the flying he did and it was duper cool" Ryan said as he went into a lengthy conversation about what he and Puck talked about it. Santana just smiled listening to her little boy as he talked.

"Okay everyone breakfast is ready" Blaine called out from the kitchen.

Ryan squealed in excitement, quickly jumping off Santana's lap and running directly to his spot at the table, Santana following after him.

As they all sat down Santana couldn't help but think of Dani, and the amazing night she had, and the fact that she couldn't wait to see her again.

**Line Break**

Hours later Santana moved around her apartment picking up toys, shoes and other items, while Ryan took a short nap when her phone went off signaling a new message.

**To Santana: I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day**

Santana frowned she didn't recognize the number, who the hell was this, right when she was getting ready to text back with a very rude comment another text came in

**To Santana: This is Dani by the way :)**

Santana sighed in relief as a smile filled her face.

**To Dani: I was just about to send you a very threatening and rude comment, you had me really freaked out**

Making sure to save the number Santana set her phone on the counter as she started getting things ready for dinner; she just started pulling everything out of the fridge when her phone started ringing.

Looking at the screen she saw it was from Dani smiling she picked up the phone "Hey miss trying to give me a heart attack" Santana said answering the phone.

Dani laughed "Sorry I forgot that I didn't put my number in your phone".

"It's okay, but aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Santana asked as she put the phone between her ear and shoulder as she prepared to cook dinner.

"Oh I am but luckily I'm on my lunch break right now. So what are you up to sexy momma?" Dani asked.

Santana laughed "Right now I'm cleaning my apartment and getting dinner prepped while Ryan takes a short nap".

"Sounds like fun, so are you as excited as I am about tomorrow?" Dnai asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I am, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day, but I think Ryan is pretty excited as well, he finds you duper cool because you carry a guitar" Santana said.

Dani laughed "Duper, I'm guessing that's good right?"

"Yes in Ryan's world that is very good, which in my world is also very good" Santana said with a grin.

"Good because I want to be a part of your world Santana" Dani said softly.

"And I want you to be a part of that world Dani. I just…I need to make sure we go slow you know. Ryan will always come first in my life no matter what, I hope you understand that" Santana said softly.

"I do Santana, trust me I understand and I don't blame you for wanting to take things slow, I get it. I have to get back to work but I'll see you tomorrow at eleven okay San" Dani said softly.

"Yes I'll see you at eleven, have a good rest of your shift" Santana said as she hung up the phone setting it back down on the counter.

Santana had just started cooking everything for dinner when Ryan stumbled out of his bedroom, his favorite stuffed Air Force teddy bear in his arms "Momma" he mumbled.

Santana set everything down as she turned around to face her little boy "Did you have a good nap mijo?" Santana asked as she picked him up

"Yeah, what's for dinner momma?" Ryan asked looking at the stove.

"Chicken fajitas with grandma's famous Spanish rice" Santana said.

Ryan's face lit up "I love grandmas Spanish rice".

"I know mijo, do you want to help me make it?" Santana asked, smiling at the large grin of excitement on Ryan's face.

"Can I?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I'll get you a stool for you sit on and you can help me make it okay mijo" she said as she sat him down on the floor moving to grab a stool. After everything was cooked and ready to go, Ryan helped Santana set the table, and as they ate dinner they talked about anything and everything that the three little boy came up with. These were the moments that Santana cherished the most, the ones were everything was simple and nice and quiet and her little boy had a large happy smile on his face. But she couldn't help but think something was missing, she used to think it was Brittany or even Puck, but a new blonde was starting to creep her way into Santana's mind and heart, even though they barely know each other. But Santana couldn't help but lay in bed hours later imagining a life with the beautiful blonde musician.


	4. Chapter 4

What Really Matters

"Mommy" Santana heard from a quiet voice.

Squinting her eyes she saw Ryan standing on the side of the bed holding his blanket and stuffed Air Force teddy bear "Mommy are you awake?" Ryan asked.

Blinking Santana forced her eyes opens "Baby what are you doing out of bed?"

"I had a bad dream" Ryan mumbled looking at the floor.

Moving into a sitting position Santana looked at her alarm clock it was four in morning, and still obviously dark outside pulling the blankets back Santana opened her arms "Come here baby you can sleep with me, it's still way too early to be up" Santana said. Ryan nodded his head as he climbed into his mother's arms, moving the hair out of his eyes Santana kissed his forehead "It's okay baby you can go back to sleep, I'll protect you" Santana said softly.

"Will you sing to me?" Ryan asked as he laid down snuggling into the pillows and blankets.

Santana smiled "Of course baby" she said before singing the nursery rhyme that her mother taught her. Soon Ryan was back to sleep, kissing the top of his head again Santana laid back down pulling the little boy into her arms, letting his warm breath and steady heart beat lull her back to sleep.

**Line Break**

Three hours later Santana was once again woken up, but this time it was because her son was poking her in the cheek.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Ryan said as he poked Santana's cheek.

"Ry you can stop poking me I'm awake now" Santana said opening her eyes to look at a non-amused Ryan.

Ryan rolled his eyes "It took you forever to wake up mommy, and I'm hungry" he said making Santana see a whole lot of herself in the little boy, which at this moment terrifies and amuses her.

Sitting up Santana moves her hair away from her face "Okay, what do you want for breakfast mijo?" Santana asked.

"Aptain munch" Ryan said with a large smile.

"Okay let's get you set up with some Captain Crunch, along with a piece of toast okay mijo?" Santana said as she stood up from the bed, Ryan quickly following after her. After making Ryan's breakfast and getting him set up at the table Santana made herself some coffee along with her own breakfast.

"Mommy what are we going to do at the park today?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know mijo, but I'm sure we can go to the Carousel and ride the horses" Santana said knowing that was one of Ryan's favorite things to do while in Central Park.

"And the playground?" Ryan asked his smiling getting even bigger.

"I don't know mijo, how about when Dani gets here in a couple of hours we can ask her okay?" Santana said trying to deflect what she knew would soon be endless questions about their day at Central Park.

"Okay, I'm full mommy can I watch cartoons now?" Ryan asked giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Okay but you need to put your dishes on the counter first mijo, and I'll turn on the TV" Santana said standing up from the table. Turning on Disney Jr which is one of the very few channels Santana actually let's Ryan watch she moved back towards the kitchen to clean everything up while Ryan sat on the couch giggling and singing. After making sure everything was cleaned and put away and giving Ryan a cup of juice Santana moved towards the bathroom where she quickly took a shower and dried her hair. By the time she was done getting ready and cleaning up her apartment a little it was already ten.

Making herself another cup of coffee Santana sat on the couch next to Ryan deciding to give him some more time to chill before she made him get dressed, once his show was over Santana picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom, and like every morning Ryan sat on the bed while Santana searched for his clothes, of course having to get his approval before she set them out on the bed.

Eventually Ryan decided on a pair of blue skinny jeans with of course an Iron Man t-shirt and his Nike high tops, it amazed Santana how picky her little boy was on what he wore but he always ended up wearing some kind of superhero t-shirt. But hey her little boy was freaking adorable in anything he wore.

Ryan stayed in his room playing even though he was supposed to be picking up toys while Santana put the finishing touches on her make-up. Deciding on her favorite tight black skinny jeans and a white blouse with her favorite black leather jacket and of course her favorite and most comfortable knee high black boots Santana deemed herself ready, now all she had to do was patiently wait for Dani to arrive. Which we all knew wasn't going to happen.

Finally after ten minutes Dani finally arrived "Wow, you look hot" Dani blurted out when Santana opened the door.

Santana smirked watching as Dani's eyes ran up and down her body; hers do exactly the same thing "Your looking pretty hot yourself" Santana said.

Dani laughed running a hand through her hair, she was wearing a grey blouse with a brown leather jacket and black legging's tucked into short black leather boots "Are you and Ryan ready to go?" Dani asked as she stepped into the apartment.

Santana smiled "I don't know I think I need something before we can go" she said her eyes never leaving Dani's lips.

Dani grinned as she reached out to grab Santana's waist pulling her into the blonde's body, moving one hand to cup Santana's cheek Dani leaned up lightly kissing her on the lips. Pulling away Santana smiled goofily and Dani smirked "Is that what you needed Ms. Lopez?" she asked.

Santana nodded her head "Yes, yes it was" she said.

"Good because I needed it to, but let's get going I have a lot of stuff planned out for us to do today" Dani said as she pulled away from the Latina, immediately both of them missing the contact.

"Okay but once Ryan gets out here it's going to be non-stop questions and random babbling" Santana said warningly.

Dani just smiled "It's okay I'm prepared for this" she said.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders "Ryan, come out here were getting ready to go" Santana called out.

Ryan came running out of his room "Yay were going to the park" he said stopping next to his mother and looking up at Dani with a smile, but Dani could see the questions forming in the little boys eyes, and some slight hesitation towards her.

"Ryan this is my…friend Dani, you want to introduce yourself" Santana said not quite sure what she and Dani were yet, but she knew what she wanted them to be.

Dani didn't seem fazed by Santana's hesitation, instead she squatted down so she was level with Ryan "Hi Ryan, it's really nice to meet you, your mommy has told me a lot about you" Dani said smiling at the little boy.

Ryan smiled "I'm Ryan Noah Lopez-Puckerman. Can we go to the horsies?" Ryan asked.

"If you're talking about the Carousel then yes we are diffidently going to the horsies" Dani said with a large smile.

Ryan cheered with excitement "Mommy were going to the horsies, were goin to the horsies" he said practically jumping up and down causing both women to laugh.

"Yes I know mijo, now let's get your jacket on and then we'll go" Santana said as she grabbed his jacket holding it out for him. Once Ryan had his jacket on Santana grabbed her purse and the three of them left the apartment, heading to the subway, so they could get as close as possible to the Carousel.

"Dani do you play guitar?" Ryan asked as they sat on the subway car.

"Yeah I do. I also play the piano, the bass and the keyboard, and I sing a little" Dani said.

Santana's eyes widened slightly she knew Dani played the guitar and sang but she didn't know she was that talented. Ryan's eyes lit up in excitement and awe "Wow, that's really cool. Can you show me some time?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I'd love to show you some time Ryan" Dani said with a smile.

As the threesome walked into the park with Ryan between them Ryan reached up grabbing Dani's hand, so that he was holding both his mothers and Dani's. Dani smiled at the little boy before meeting Santana's eyes, Santana grinned at her, obviously both of them were happy with the fact that Ryan was comfortable with Dani.

"There it is, there's the horsies" Ryan shouted with excitement.

"Yeah come on bud I'll race you there" Dani said with a playful grin, Ryan dropped his mother's hand taking off as fast as his little legs could carry him, Dani closely behind him. When they reached the Carousel Dani picked him "Ha caught you little man" she said making the little boy squeal in laughter.

"Can we get on?" Ryan asked as Dani set him back down on the ground.

"Of course little man" Dani said as Santana reached them a large content smile on her face. "Which horsie do you want little man?" Dani asked.

"This one" Ryan said jumping up and down, laughing Dani lifted him onto the horse and put the safety buckle around him.

"Okay remember to hold on tight" Dani said as she stood next to him.

Ryan nodded his head "I know" he said

"You aren't going to ride a horse?" Santana asked with a grin.

"No I think I may be a little too big for that" Dani said with a laugh

"So does that mean I can hold your hand because I think this ride may be a little scary" Santana asked with a cheesy grin.

Dani grinned reaching for Santana's hand, pulling her closer Dani wrapped her arm around Santana's waist "Mommy what are you talking about this ride aint scary" Ryan said with a frown.

"Okay I'll take your word for it mijo" Santana said as she leaned into Dani who kissed her cheek.

After riding the Carousel five consecutive times and both Santana and Dani were starting to feel queasy they were finally able to convince Ryan to get off and go to a playground for a little bit before they got lunch. Santana and Dani sat on a bench, hands intertwined as they watched Ryan run around the playground.

"He's an amazing kid, you've done amazing with him San" Dani said looking at the Latina.

Santana smiled "He is pretty amazing, but it wasn't just me, Puck did help a lot, surprising just about everyone in Lima, including me. And even though Ryan doesn't get to see him as much, he still puts Ryan first for everything and that's really important to me, and to Puck".

"I find it amazing that you guys can still manage to bet along so well and co-raise such an amazing kid together" Dani said in awe.

"Puck is one of my best friends, when I finally openly admitted I was gay he stood by my side the entire time making sure no one was overly rude and mean to me. Puck is a little rough around the edges and can be hard to understand but he's a great guy, and an amazing father to Ryan. And of course he loves to tease me that he's the last guy to ever have sex me, which annoys me but I still love him" Santana said with a laugh.

"Every time I talk to you I'm more and more amazed" Dani said as Ryan came running up to them.

"Dani, Dani can you push me on the swing?" Ryan asked pulling on Dani's free hand.

Dani laughed "Sure little man" she said standing up from the bench, throwing Santana a wink over her shoulder Dani followed Ryan to the swings, trying to listen intently as he told her about the time he feel off a swing at school.

Santana sat on the bench watching the two play together, she had never felt such an immediate attraction to someone before, not even Brittany, and she had never seen anyone other than Rachel be so good with Ryan, and that was really attracting Santana to Dani even more. When Ryan got bored with the swings he convinced Dani to go down the slide with him over and over again, which made the fluttering feeling in Santana's heart and the warmth between her legs grow even more.

Finally after going down the slide for the countless time Dani picked Ryan up and tickled his stomach, making the little boy squeal "What do we say we go get your mommy so we can get some lunch little man?" Dani asked.

"Okay, can I get a hamurger?" Ryan asked (Yes its intentionally spelt wrong).

"Whatever you want" Dani said as she started walking back towards Santana.

"Dani, do you like my mommy?" Ryan asked seriously as he looked at Dani who was still holding him on her hip.

Dani stopped walking so she could look at Ryan when she answered the question "Yeah I do like your mommy, I like her a lot, is that okay with you?" Dani asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah you're really cool, you play music and play with me, and Aunt Brittany never did that with me. And Aunt Brittany always said she really liked mommy and then she hurt mommy really bad, mommy cried a lot. I don't want that to happen again" Ryan said looking Dani straight in the eye.

At hearing the little boys words she wrapped her arms more securely around Ryan wrapping him in a hug, as she looked over his shoulder at Santana who was talking on her phone Dani answered the little boy "I'm sorry your Aunt Brittany did that, but I really like your mommy, and I promise you I'll never hurt her like Aunty Brittany did".

Ryan hugged her back resting his head on her shoulder and burying his face in her neck "I like you Dani" he said softly.

Dani's smile widened "I like you to Ryan" she said as she continued walking towards Santana.


	5. Chapter 5

What Really Matters

Santana, Dani, and Ryan sat outside at a small table at the Dancing Crane Café eating lunch and listening as Ryan talked about his adventures at school.

"Mommy can we get ice cream and then go to the park after lunch?" Ryan asked.

"Only if you eat all of your lunch mijo" Santana said with a smile.

Dani smiled "I've been wondering this since we meet, but are you fluent in Spanish?" Dani asked.

Santana laughed "Si, lo mismo ocurre con Ryan" Santana said.

Dani smiled "That's really cute, and attractive and everything but I have no idea what that means".

"She said that I speak Spanish to" Ryan said as he ate his French fries.

"I've been speaking Spanish to Ryan since he was born, he's actually pretty good to" Santana said with a smile.

"Seriously woman you continue to amaze me every day" Dani said.

"I'm pretty sure that I can say the same, each time I see you I notice a new tattoo" Santana said as she leaned closer to Dani and touching the feather behind her left ear "What does it mean? What do all of them mean?" Santana asked as she looked at the two tattoo's on Dani's wrists.

Dani intertwined their hands "I don't think you want to hear the story behind all my tattoo's right now, maybe later" she said with a small smile.

Santana leaned towards her lightly pecking her lips "I would love to hear more of your story babe, but only when you're ready to tell it" she said softly.

"Thank you" Dani said softly before lightly kissing Santana again.

"Mommy can we get ice cream now. I'm all done" Ryan asked holding up the plate for his mother to see.

Santana pulled away from Dani, but kept their fingers intertwined as she looked at Ryan "Okay mijo we can get ice cream" she said with a laugh.

"Okay I'll go pay, and then we can go, and maybe go back to the park for a little bit" Dani said as she stood up.

"No let me pay, you paid for all the Carousel rides" Santana said.

Dani shook her head "I got this San, besides I asked you on this date which means I'm paying" she said with a smile as she headed towards the register.

Santana shook her head as helped Ryan wipe his face and hands "Mommy I really like Dani, she makes you smile again" Ryan said as he looked into his mother's eyes.

Santana smiled pulling the little boy into her lap "I really like Dani to mijo, and I'm really glad that you like her as well" Santana said.

"She promised me that she'll never hurt you like Aunt Brittany did" Ryan said like it was no big deal, because to him it wasn't, it just meant he wouldn't see mommy sad anymore.

Santana's eyes widened as she looked at the little boy, not really sure how to respond, Santana hadn't told Dani much about Brittany yet, so Ryan must have told her something without Santana noticing, just as Santana was about to ask him about it Dani came back.

"Who's ready for ice cream?" Dani asked with a large smile.

Ryan smiled jumping out of her mother's lap and straight towards Dani who picked him up and settled him on her hip "Me, I'm duper ready Dani" Ryan squealed making Dani and Santana laugh.

"Alright then little man, let's go get you some ice cream" Dani said as Santana stood up, setting Ryan down on the ground and grabbing his hand Dani reached out grabbing Santana's hand as well, intertwining their fingers. "You alright babe?" Dani asked as they began walking.

Santana smiled moving closer so that their shoulders touched "Yeah I'm great" she said.

After getting their ice cream the three of them sat on a bench once again at the park.

"It's a good thing were at the park because all that ice cream is going to give him a major sugar rush" Santana said as she watched Ryan eat the double scoop of ice cream that he convinced Dani to get him while Santana was on the phone.

Dani smiled sheepishly "He's very convincing and I've never really been around a three year old so I had no idea that much ice cream would be bad" she said apologetically.

Santana smiled squeezing Dani's leg that her hand rested on "It's okay, this isn't the first time it's happened, besides we'll just let him run off his energy on the playground" Santana said.

"Mommy I'm done, can I go play now?" Ryan asked, clearly the sugar already kicked in, the little boy was bouncing on his feet.

"Yeah go ahead mijo, but remember to stay only on the playground" Santana said.

"Okay" Ryan said as he took off running.

"Thank you for doing this" Santana said turning to look at Dani.

"You don't have to thank me San, I wanted to do this, I haven't had this much fun on a date in a long time" Dani said as she intertwined their hands.

"Do you always allow girls to bring their kids onto your dates?" Santana asked with a grin.

Dani laughed "Only the really pretty girls, who have adorable kids" she said making Santana laugh "This is a first for me actually, I've never meet a lesbian with a kid before, who isn't some divorced cougar anyways" she said.

Santana laughed "Well I've never been married, I just have an adorable kid, and I'm not a cougar".

"Yeah I kind of noticed that. Do you think he's burned off his energy yet?" Dani asked looking at Ryan who was going down a slide.

"Probably, the walk back will help a lot as well. Do you want to start heading back or did you have something else planned for this pretty incredible date?" Santana asked.

"No we can start heading back, I know you have to work tomorrow and Ryan probably has daycare so you probably don't want to be out late" Dani said with a smile.

"Your right, but I don't want this date to end quite yet. How about we stop at the store on the way home and you can stay for dinner?" Santana asked.

"I would love to stay for dinner, but only if I get to help you cook" Dani said with a grin.

Santana leaned forward lightly kissing Dani's lip "That sounds perfect. I'll let you chase down Ryan though, since you gave him all that ice cream" Santana said with a smirk.

"Once again I didn't know that would happen, but fine I'll go get him" Dani said as she stood up, making Santana laugh. "Hey Ryan come here please" Dani called as she walked towards him.

"Dani" Ryan yelled as he went down the slide running straight into Dani's legs, barely leaving Dani on her legs.

"Hey little man, you ready to start heading home?" Dani asked.

"Are you going to go home with us?" Ryan asked as Dani picked him up.

"Yeah your mom invited me over for dinner that okay with you?" Dani asked as they walked towards Santana.

"Yes I'm duper excited, I can show you my room and all my toys and everything" Ryan said excitedly.

Dani laughed "That sounds pretty cool little man" she said stopping in front of Santana.

"You ready to go mijo?" Santana asked.

Ryan nodded his "Yeah Dani's going to come over and see my room and all my toys".

"Yeah that sounds pretty cool, what do you want for dinner Ry?" Santana asked as they began walking back, Dani still carrying Ryan on her hip.

"getti" Ryan said

"Spaghetti sound good to you Dani?" Santana asked.

"I love spaghetti, best food ever" Dani said "Right little man?"

"Right" Ryan cheered.

Santana laughed "Alright you two let's get on the train and then go to the store so we can make your spaghetti" she said causing Dani and Ryan to cheer.

**Line Break**

Dani and Santana stood in the kitchen shoulder to shoulder cooking dinner while Ryan sat on the couch watching TV.

"I never would have pegged you as someone who cooked" Dani said as watched Santana make the sauce from scratch.

Santana smiled "I never was, but my senior year of high school my mom forced me to learn how to cook without poisoning myself and Ryan, said I needed to be able to feed my child and gave me this horribly long rant that went between Spanish and English" she said with a laugh.

"She sounds like a pretty amazing woman" Dani said "I know she raised a pretty amazing woman".

Santana laughed "Flattery will get you everywhere" she said winking at Dani "She is an amazing woman, even though my parents worked a lot they were always there for me when I needed them, and they took the pregnancy and lesbian thing pretty well" she said with a laugh.

Dani laughed as well "Do you visit them often?"

"After I first graduated I did, but uhh they usually come here now, I don't like returning to Lima unless I absolutely have to" Santana said.

"Ex or grandma?" Dani asked with a smile.

"Both" Santana said simply.

"You told me grandma didn't take the lesbian thing very well, how'd she take the pregnancy?" Dani asked.

"She was upset very upset but she said accidents happen and that she'd help me in anyway possible, of course she tried to convince Puck and I to get married but we shot that down pretty quickly. When I finally told her I was gay she practically disowned me told me to leave and never come back, to this day she's never meet Ryan" Santana said trying to fight the tears.

Dani rubbed her hand up and down her back with one hand as she used the other to lift Santana's chin making her look Dani in the eye "Your grandma is absolutely insane for disowning such an amazing woman and mother like you. It's her loss that she doesn't get to know that amazing little boy in there, not yours. You Santana Lopez are an amazing woman and mother and if she can't see that just because you're gay then her loss" Dani said confidently.

Not knowing what to say Santana leaned forward pressing her lips to Dani's. Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's waist pulling her closer so she could deepen the kiss, at the feel of Dani's tongue on her lips Santana immediately obliged and opened her mouth, a slight moan escaping her when Dani's tongue battled with hers.

"Mommy is dinner ready yet?" Ryan called out from the couch, at the sound of his voice Santana's eyes flew open and she practically jumped out of Dani's embrace.

"Uhh umm almost mijo" Santana said her face red with embarrassment, and her breathing heavy.

Santana put her face in her hands taking a deep breath to help calm herself down. Smiling Dani stepped towards the Latina setting her hands on Santana's arms moving them up and down "You okay?" she asked softly.

Looking up Santana smiled "Yeah I'm okay. Just a little flustered I guess".

Dani smiled "Yeah I can agree with you there, but we should probably finish cooking before it gets any later" she said.

"Yeah your right" Santana said turning back to the stove to finish the sauce, while Dani finished making the salad. A couple minutes later everything was made and set out on the table.

"Okay mijo, go wash your hands and then come to the table" Santana said turning off the TV.

"Okay" Ryan said jumping off the couch and running to the bathroom.

"This smells amazing San" Dani said as she took a seat at the small table.

"Thanks" Santana said as she sat down next to Dani, reaching over Santana set her hand on Dani's thigh, Dani rested her hand on top of Santana's lightly squeezing it.

When Ryan sat down at the table, Santana reluctantly removed her hand from Dani's leg to help Ryan make his plate of food, but the minute she was done and Ryan was eating her hand went back to Dani's leg.

The three of them ate dinner making small talk, Dani talking about her trip over seas and Ryan talking about the time he and his dad had a campout in the front room of their apartment. After dinner Ryan went back to watching TV while Dani and Santana cleaned up the kitchen, once everything was washed and put away the two woman sat on the couch with Ryan, just enjoying being next to each other.

"Okay mijo, it's almost bed time, which means we need to get you in the bath" Santana said as she stood up.

"But mom…" Ryan started to complain.

Santana set her hands on her hips "Don't even think about it Ryan, you have daycare tomorrow" she said sternly.

Ryan pouted "Fine" he said climbing off Dani's lap and sulking towards the bathroom.

Bending over Santana pressed a light kiss on Dani's lap "Make yourself comfortable I'll be back after I get him into bed" she said with a smile.

Dani smiled "Okay" she said watching as Santana followed her son into the bathroom.

For the next twenty minutes Dani sat curled up on the couch trying to find something to watch on TV, finally giving up she turned it off, and that's when she heard Santana singing. Of course Dani heard her sing before but this was different, her voice was full of love, care, and gentleness, as she obviously sang Ryan a lullaby. Standing up Dani softly made her way towards Ryan's bedroom. Leaning against the doorframe Dani watched as Santana softly sang to Ryan as she moved the hair out of his eyes.

Dani couldn't help but smile as she watched Ryan slowly fall asleep, and Santana kiss his forehead whispering a quiet "I love you mijo" before standing up and slightly jumping when she noticed Dani standing in the doorway.

Dani smiled apologetically as Santana made her way towards Dani "Sorry, I heard you singing and it drew me to you" she whispered.

Santana just smiled lightly kissing Dani before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the living room "You don't have to apologize, I didn't realize you were standing there kind of freaked me out for a second" Santana said as they sat down on the couch, Dani smiled as she pulled Santana's long legs into her lap resting one hand on her thigh and the other by her ankle.

"You have an amazing voice" Dani said looking the Latina in the eye.

"Thanks" Santana said as she moved her hand into Dani's hair, moving it to the side slightly so she could see the blue feather behind Dani's left ear. "If you want I'd like to hear the story behind this one?" Santana said as she skimmed her fingers over it.

Dani laughed "There really isn't a story behind that one, I thought it looked cool and decided to get it, a friend did it for me a couple of years ago" she said.

"How many do you have?" Santana asked.

"Uhh about thirteen all together, some are mixed with others but their separate tattoo's, like this one" she said pointing at the small heart next to the word Strong on her right wrist "It's to show the love and support I got from friends during a pretty difficult time" she said.

Santana smiled running her fingers over the small heart and word "So I'm guessing some of the other tattoos are hidden, you going to show me those one's as well?" Santana asked with a grin.

Dani laughed "I would like to yes, but I think that might have to wait a little bit longer in this relationship. I really like you Santana and I want to do this right" she said looking the Latina in the eye.

Santana smiled as she continued to run her fingers over the tattoo's on Dani's wrist "I really like you to Dani, but I'm going to tell you now, I'm not waiting longer than a month" she said with a grin.

"Trust me I don't think I could wait that long, I mean look at you, your freaking sexy as hell" Dani said with a laugh.

"You aren't too bad yourself Collins" Santana said with a smile.

For the next two hours the two young woman cuddled on the couch, talking about anything and everything that wasn't too serious, wanting to save those stories for another time, right now just enjoying being with one another and sharing embarrassing stories.


	6. Chapter 6

What Really Matters

**One Week Later **

Santana was busy moving around her apartment trying to find the shoes she needed to finish off her perfect outfit. Ryan was staying the night with Rachel again, which meant Santana had the apartment to herself, and after a week of spending time with Dani and constantly being interrupted, she was defiantly ready for some alone time with Dani.

For the past week the two women have been in constant contact, either through texting, talking at work, or hanging out at Santana's apartment after work. Santana had managed to convince Rachel to keep Ryan for the night so that she and Dani could go on a proper date. Santana had asked Dani to go to dinner with her at a nice little Italian restaurant a couple blocks from the diner, and Dani happily agreed.

"Finally" Santana said as she found the red high heel underneath the couch, standing up she strapped it on. "Ryan let's go" Santana called out as she grabbed her purse and Ryan's overnight bag.

"Okay mommy" Ryan said as he came out of his bedroom "You look really nice mommy" Ryan said smiling. Santana was wearing a red low cut blouse underneath a black leather jacket, with black skinny jeans and red high heels.

Santana smiled ruffling his hair "Thank you Ryan. You're going to be a major lady killer one day mijo" she said with a laugh.

"What's a lady killer?" Ryan asked confused.

Santana laughed "I'll let your dad explain that, remember he's calling Aunt Rachel tonight so you can ask him then" she said opening the apartment door.

"Yaa it's daddy night" Ryan said as they headed towards the elevator. "Mommy when is daddy coming to see me?" Ryan asked as they entered the elevator.

Santana frowned, bending down so she was eye level with Ryan she pushed the hair out of his face "I'm not sure mijo, but I know your daddy would be here every single day if he could, but he has to fly all those really cool plans and help protect our country" she said softly.

Ryan frowned looking down at his shoes "I know, but I miss him" he said sadly.

Santana pulled the little boy into her arms "I know baby, I miss him to. But you know daddy loves you, and misses you every single day right?" she asked softly as the elevator doors opened on the bottom floor, standing up Santana lifted Ryan onto her hip so she could hear him better.

"I know" Ryan muttered as he rested his head on Santana's shoulder.

Sighing Santana left her building and turned right, going up the steps towards Kurt and Rachel's. This was always the hardest part of Puck being in the military. Ever since Ryan got old enough to ask where his dad was it tore Santana's heart open, along with Pucks, but she knew the military was also the best thing for Puck, and in the long run for Ryan. And she was proud of Puck for what he was doing, but she really wished he could be around more, and she couldn't wait for Ryan's birthday in a couple of months, when Puck would surprise him by showing up.

Opening the large door to Kurt and Rachel's apartment Santana stepped inside, Rachel immediately coming towards them "Ry Ry I'm so excited you're here, and your killing that outfit Santana" she said smiling, but Ryan didn't lift his head and he just gave her a sad smile while keeping his head on Santana's shoulder.

"Thanks Rach, he misses Puck" Santana said softly.

Rachel gave him a soft smile as she ran her hand through his hair "I know you miss your dad buddy, but he's going to call in a couple hours and you can talk to him for as long as you want. But until then how about we watch a movie, I think Uncle Kurt just bought Planes, we can eat popcorn and watch it until your dad calls" Rachel said softly.

"I like Planes" Ryan said lifting his head.

Rachel laughed "I know buddy, now let's let mommy go on her date with Dani and we will have an amazing time watching Planes and eating junk food" she said pulling the little boy into her arms

Ryan giggled "You're going to be in trouble Autny Rachel" he said.

Rachel just shrugged "If it means my favorite little boy is happy then oh well" she said.

Santana rolled her eyes before leaning forward to kiss Ryan's cheek "I love you mijo, be good for Aunt Rachel, and Uncle Kurt when he gets home, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast okay?' she said.

"I love you to mommy" Ryan said with a smile "Have fun with Dani" he said.

Santana laughed "I will mijo, try not to completely rot my kids teeth out his mouth okay Rach" Santana said.

Rachel just grinned "Ya I got it Santana, now go have fun, we'll see you tomorrow" she said.

"Love you mijo" Santana said one more time before opening the large door.

"Love you to mommy" Ryan said.

**Line Break **

Santana and Dani sat across from each other at the Italian restaurant drinking wine and enjoying each other's company, but Santana was clearly distracted.

"Okay, what's going on babe, your being unusually quiet, and it's freaking me out?" Dani asked half way through their dinner.

Santana sighed "I'm sorry, it's just before Ryan and I left he asked when Puck was coming to see him again, and seeing the hurt in his eyes and hearing it in his voice just kills me every time that I have to tell him I don't know" Santana said.

Dani gave her a small smile "But isn't he coming for Ryan's birthday soon?" she asked.

"Yeah but Puck really wants to keep it a surprise" Santana said "Which I completely understand and I don't want to ruin that for Puck but it kills me to see Ryan upset".

"We can always go back and get him, go back to your place and snuggle on the couch" Dani suggested with a smile.

Santana smiled "You have no idea how much it means to me that you suggested that. But I've been looking forward to this night all week, and even though I'm distracted I just want to spend it with you, I know Ryan's in good hands, and Pucks going to call in a couple hours and Ryan will be over the moon again. I want to be with you Dani" she said softly.

Dani's smiled widened "Good because I have a question to ask you" she said.

"Okay go ahead" Santana said taking a drink from her wine glass.

"I really like you Santana and I really want to see where this relationship can go, so, ummm….Will you officially be my girlfriend?" Dani asked nervously.

Santana laughed "I would love to be your official girlfriend Dani". Dani grinned quickly standing up and moving towards Santana, taking the Latina's face in her hands Dani pressed her lips to hers.

Pulling away so that their noses were touching Dani smiled "Let's get out of here" she said softly.

At a loss for words Santana nodded, whimpering slightly when Dani pulled away to grab her jacket quickly putting it on, Santana followed her lead and slipped on her own jacket. Smiling Dani intertwined their hands as she threw some cash onto the table, and led the Latina out of the restaurant.

Santana didn't say anything as Dani led them a couple blocks away from the restaurant, stopping at a cart to get them a Churro for dessert "Baby where are we going?" Santana finally asked as they made another right turn.

"We always go to your apartment which I completely understand, but you don't have Ryan tonight so I thought we could go to my apartment" Dani said coming to a stop in front of a fairly nice building.

Santana smiled wrapping her arms around Dani's waist "I think that sounds amazing, I've been wondering what your apartment looked like since we meet" Santana said with a laugh.

Dani laughed "Well it isn't much but it works for me, actually it's pretty damn tiny" she said. Pulling out of Santana's embrace, Dani moved up the stairs pulling out her keys and unlocking the door. The two women climbed up three flights of stairs, which left Santana grumbling and irritated by the time they finally stopped on the third floor at apartment number twelve.

"Seriously you climb all those stairs everyday" Santana said as Dani worked on unlocking the front door.

Dani laughed "Yes I do, sometimes with groceries and different music equipment" she said as the lock clicked open.

Santana shook her head "Absolutely crazy, but I can see that it helps form different things on your amazing body so I won't complain too much" she said scanning her eyes up and down Dani's body, but mostly lingering on Dani's butt and legs.

Dani opened the door "I know you're staring at my ass, but I'm not going to say anything because I do the exact same thing" she said stepping into her apartment, Santana close behind her.

There was an open kitchen, dining room, and front room concept, but Dani had it set up so that everything worked. There was a small table against the wall that was covered in notebook paper and magazines, the back of the couch faced the kitchen while the front faced the TV and two windows looking out on the street. There were two small chairs on either side of the couch and a coffee table between the couch and TV, which was also covered in magazines and notebook paper. Turning to the right Santana saw a little make-shift music area, with a keyboard, an amplifier, four different stands, one with a bass guitar, one with an acoustic guitar and two with electric guitars a microphone and a table with a beaten up old chair, again covered in notebook paper. Looking around at the walls Dani didn't have very many personal pictures hanging up but a lot of different band posters, covered the walls.

Santana smiled "It's exactly like I imagined it, creative and musical" she said.

Dani raised an eyebrow as she put her jacket on the back of a chair "You imagined my apartment?" she asked with a grin.

Santana looked down at her feet "Maybe" she muttered.

Dani laughed moving towards the Latina "You Santana Lopez are absolutely adorable".

Santana narrowed her eyes "I am not adorable" she said darkly.

Dani just grinned as she slide Santana's jacket off her shoulders and down her arms "Whatever you say babe" she said taking the jacket and placing it on top of hers "Do you want some wine?" she asked moving towards the one walled kitchen.

"Yeah that sounds good" Santana said as she moved towards the couch and taking a seat "How do you not go broke buying all this notebook paper?" Santana asked as she looked at the half written song lyrics scattered on the coffee table.

"It's what my tips go towards" Dani said as she handed Santana the glass of wine. "Writing music is how I express myself, how I get everything out of my head; it's like my therapy I guess. Most of these songs will never be finished or sung outside of my apartment but it helps to put all my emotions and feelings into lyrics" she said as she gathered up the papers and made a stack out of them.

"I think it's amazing that you write your own songs" Santana said with a smile, setting her glass of wine on the coffee table Santana pulled Dani closer to her on the couch, which the blonde did eagerly. Santana wrapped her arm around Dani's shoulder, pulling her into her side, as one hand drew circles on Dani's arm, the other hand intertwined their fingers "You want to tell me more about your tattoo's?" Santana asked softly.

Dani had already told her about all of her visual tattoo's, opening up and slowly letting Santana in, the only tattoo's she didn't explain were the ones that are covered by clothes and the two tattoo's on the inside of her wrist's.

"I want to tell you everything Santana, but I want to save these two for last, they mean the most to me. So I'm going to go change into a tank top and show you the ones that are typically covered by clothes" Dani said as she stood up "If you come with me I can find you some clothes so that you can relax a little better" she said holding out her hand a grin on her face.

Santana grinned "Sounds good" she said taking Dani's hand and standing up.

The bedroom was pretty small but it had enough room to hold a queen sized bed in the middle of the wall, a nightstand on one side and a tall six drawer dresser on the other. There was a small walk in closet next to another door that Santana assumed went to the bathroom. Underneath the window sat a desk that had a lab top on it and next to it was another stand with another acoustic guitar. The walls were once again covered in posters, but there were more private pictures as well.

While Dani rummaged through her dresser Santana took a seat on the bed, just looking around at the room. "Sweets and an old Ramone's t-shirt okay?" Dani asked.

Santana laughed "Yeah that's great, why isn't that guitar out with the others?" Santana asked taking the clothes from Dani.

"That was the first guitar I ever got, that's the one I grabbed when I left my family and moved here. It's been through everything with me" she said with a smile. "Do you want to hang out in here and watch a movie? My couch isn't all that comfortable" Dani asked.

"Yeah that sounds great" Santana said standing up not even bothering to move towards the bathroom Santana took off her shirt revealing her red lacy bra.

Dani's eyes widened "What…what are you doing?" she asked completely shocked.

"Changing, what are you doing?" Santana asked as she slipped on the t-shirt before unbuttoning her pants.

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath Dani moved towards her dresser, pulling out her own sweets and a tank top Dani followed Santana's lead and changed her clothes.

"Now I'm a Warrior" Santana read out looking at the tattoo on Dani's left shoulder.

Dani turned around with a small smile "It's lyrics to a song I wrote, one that means the most to me" she said softly.

Santana intertwined their hands "It's beautiful, just like you" she said softly.

Dani smiled "Well you don't look to bad yourself Lopez, especially in that sexy red bra" she said.

Santana laughed "Maybe if you play your cards right you'll get to see it again" she said as she moved her hands onto Dani's waist, her long fingers pushing up the tank top up so that her hands rested on the smooth skin there.

Dani smiled wrapping her arms around Santana's neck lightly pulling the Latina closer so that their noses were only inches apart, closing her eyes Santana leaned in. But the kiss never came, and when she felt Dani expertly slip out of her hold Santana's eyes flew open causing Dani to laugh "Come on let's go make some popcorn for the movie" she said leaving the small bedroom.

Santana stood there for a couple of seconds still trying to wrap her mind around what just happened, that had diffidently never happened to her before. Shaking her head Santana left the bedroom.

Dani stood in the kitchen area opening up a bag of popcorn getting ready to put it in the microwave. Santana wrapped her arms around Dani's waist resting them on her stomach, bending down she placed a light kiss on Dani's neck "That was rude babe" she said softly.

Dani just smiled as she put the popcorn in the microwave and started it. Before she could even fully turn around to face the Latina, Santana had her lips on Dani's in a bruising kiss. Wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck Dani eagerly returned the kiss, soon their tongues battling for dominance. Dani wasn't sure how long they stayed wrapped in each other's arm but at some point Santana had lifted Dani onto the counter, and her tank top was completely removed, as well as the Ramone's t-shirt Santana was wearing, and the popcorn was long forgotten.

Santana didn't break the kiss until it was absolutely necessary to breath, but that didn't stop her from continuing to kiss Dani, instead moving her lips to Dani's neck and exposed collarbone, making Dani shiver at the feather like kisses, as a low moan escaped her lips when Santana's hands moved to her breasts.

Lifting her legs Dani wrapped them around Santana's waist pulling her closer, as she run her hands up Santana's side slowly finding their way to the lacy red bra that had Dani extremely turned on.

"You make me beautiful" Santana read softly her eyes landing on the tattooed words surrounded by feathers on Dani's ribcage.

Dani stopped her movement's looking up to meet Santana's eyes "Self-motivation, a reminder to myself that I'm always beautiful, I added the feathers afterwards, for courage and strength" Dani said softly.

"The tattoo is beautiful, but you don't need it to remind you that you're beautiful anymore" Santana said softly as she ran her fingers across the tattoo "That's my job now, every day I'll tell you that you're beautiful no matter what. Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever meet Dani".

Not knowing how to respond Dani pressed her lips to Santana's in a soft, caring, loving kiss. Breaking away Dani smiled "I think we should continue this in the bedroom" she said softly.

Santana smiled as she helped Dani off the counter, the two women moving towards the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

What Really Matters

**Two Months Later-June 25****th**

Santana and Dani sat on Santana's couch watching Bridesmaids enjoying the quiet, which was soon going to be gone for the next two weeks. Puck and Quinn were on their way to New York to surprise Ryan for his birthday the next day. Santana and Puck had it all planned out, Ryan would spend the day with Rachel and Kurt not coming back until Puck and Quinn were at the apartment and somewhat settled in. The next day they would have his birthday at Rachel and Kurt's loft apartment, since there was more room, Ryan had another surprise coming as well. Pucks brother Jake was flying in from college to see his brother and nephew, and Santana's parents were flying in from Lima to spend the weekend with Ryan and Santana, and meet Dani. The next couple of days were going to be insane but Santana was excited to see her parents, and that Ryan got to spend time with family on his birthday.

Of course Dani was nervous to meet Santana's parents, but she could tell her girlfriend was excited to see her family, and seeing Santana smile was the only thing that mattered, that and Ryan having an amazing birthday. It had only been two months since Santana and Dani started dating but the tall sexy Latina, and her adorable little boy had wormed their way into Dani's heart, and Dani wanted them to stay there for a very long time.

The movie had just finished when there was a loud insistent knocking on the front door. Santana smiled, jumping off the couch and running towards the door, practically throwing it open. Standing in the doorway stood a tall man with neatly combed brown hair wearing an Air Force uniform, a beautiful blonde haired woman stood next to him a large smile on both of their faces.

"Hey baby momma" Puck said his smile widening.

"Puck" Santana yelled jumping into Pucks arms and hugging him tightly, Puck eagerly returned the embrace hugging her just as tightly.

After a couple seconds Santana and Puck pulled away, and Santana turned her attention to her best friend "Come here you bitch" she said with a large smile.

Quinn rolled her eyes "Nice to see you as well Santana" she said stepping into the Latina's open arms.

Dani raised an eyebrow as she stood up from the couch; she had never seen Santana so affectionate with people other than Ryan and herself.

Santana and Quinn pulled apart "Come on in guys, I want you to meet someone" Santana said turning around and smiling at Dani motioning for her to come closer. Dani smiled as she stood next to the Latina wrapping her arm around Santana's waist "Puck, Quinn this is my girlfriend Dani, Dani this is Ryan's dad Puck, and my best friend Quinn, also Puck's girlfriend" Santana said making introductions.

Dani smiled sticking her hand out for them to shake "It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about both of you from Ryan and Santana" she said waiting for them to shake her hand, but Puck stepped closer to her completely ignoring her hand and pulled her into a tight hug, completely shocking the now blue haired girl.

"You were right San, this girl is hot" Puck said grinning when he pulled out of the hug.

Dani's eyes widened she wasn't sure what to say to that but luckily Santana stepped in, punching his arm and lecturing him, about keeping his hands and eyes to himself.

Quinn just smiled at Dani shaking her hand "It's nice to meet you Dani, don't worry about Puck he just likes to irritate Santana, he knows your taken" Quinn said with a laugh.

Dani laughed as well "It's alright, although I've never seen Santana so affectionate with someone who isn't Ryan. I've never seen her initiate a hug first with someone other than me or Ryan" she said looking at Santana and Puck, the latter now on Puck's back messing up his hair.

Quinn laughed "Santana and Puck have a unique bond, they always have. The only thing I can say about it is that you eventually get used to it and learn to love it, seeing them together like that after everything they've been through is pretty amazing" she said watching as Puck threw Santana over his shoulder and onto the couch before jumping on top of her and tickling her.

"Call it Santana" Puck said with a grin as Santana squirmed underneath him.

"Fine, I give, I give" Santana said between laughs, causing Puck to grin triumphantly as he stood up.

"So when are Rachel and Kurt coming back with Ryan?" Quinn asked moving towards the recliner where Puck sat down, and placing herself on his lap.

Dani followed suit but instead taking a seat next to Santana on the couch who was fixing her hair "I just have to text them that you're here, and then they should be here in like an hour probably" Santana said grabbing her phone from the coffee table.

Puck smiled "God I can't wait to see his face, actually I can't wait to hold him in my arms again" he said softly.

"They should be here in forty minutes" Santana said reading the text from Rachel. "Their picking up Blaine, Sam and some food and then they'll be here".

"Sounds great, mind if I put my stuff in the bedroom and change, I need to get out of this uniform" Puck said.

"Yeah go ahead, you know where it is" Santana waving her hand as wrapped her arm around Dani's waist and pulling her into her side.

"Oh you guys are so cute" Quinn said as she sat back down in the recliner that Puck just exited.

Santana huffed "I am not cute" she said with annoyance.

Dani just laughed "What she means to say is thank you" Dani turned towards Santana cupping her chin and pulling her into a small kiss "Play nice babe" she said quietly.

Santana smiled "Only for you".

"Oh my god, you just told Santana Lopez to play nice, and she happily agreed. I think hell just froze over" Quinn said her eyes wide.

Santana rolled her eyes "I am perfectly capable of being nice Quinn".

"Since when because every time we talk on the phone there's like a buffet of insult's" Quinn said pointedly.

"You just make it so easy Q, it would be impossible for me not to insult you" Santana said with a grin.

Quinn just smiled "I missed doing this with you in person S" she said.

Santana smiled "Don't go all mushy on me now Q, it'll ruin everything".

Quinn laughed "So Dani, Santana tells me you're a musician, and that you're crazy good. I'd love to hear you play some time" she said deciding to change the topic and get to know the woman who's obviously got her best friend head over heels.

Dani smiled "Well I'm performing next week with Kurt and Elliot at a bar a couple blocks from here, we could make it like a date night or something" Dani suggested.

"That sounds perfect, I could use a night out" Quinn said "Finals were exhausting this term and next year is going to be even worse. I'm in New York with my best bitch and some amazing friends, so I am going to be getting my drink on for the next two weeks" she said throwing a playful wink towards Santana who rolled her eyes.

"You can count me in Q" Santana said with a grin "I haven't drank much since Ryan was born, but I still have a fake ID that's work's wonders and this momma could use a couple nights out".

"You have a fake ID?" Dani questioned.

"Yeah, how do you think I've been buying all the wine we have with dinner" Santana said grinning.

Dani shrugged "I don't know, but I guess that makes since".

"You better be careful with the wine S, I know first-hand what happens when you drink too much wine" Quinn said with wink.

Santana laughed shaking her head "That was a like a year ago, I'll let you know I can hold my wine just fine thank you very much" Santana said picking up her phone and looking at the text message Rachel had sent her. After watching the blonde and Latina interact Dani frowned, she knew they were best friends, and were once really close, but Dani was starting to wonder exactly how close.

"They're on their way here, it should be like twenty minutes" Santana said with a large smile.

Quinn's smile widened as she stood up "I think Puck should hide in the bedroom and I'll stay out here, and we'll have Puck come out when Ryan is distracted completely throwing him off guard, he'll love it".

"That sounds perfect, we should do that San" Puck said coming out of the bedroom in a pair of dark jeans and a tight Army t-shirt.

"Okay we'll do it" Santana said with a smile "Oh I forgot to tell you guys, Quinn if you want to stay the night here tonight that's fine. I can stay at Dani's but please try and not completely corrupt my apartment or our son. He may be a heavy sleepier but there are some things that'll wake him up" she said grinning at Dani, who slightly blushed.

Quinn shook her head "Please no details" she said moving towards the kitchen.

Puck grinned wiggling his eyebrows "Come on San, give me the details".

Santana punched him in the arm "Not gonna happen Puckerman. Will you remind me to change the sheets before we leave for your place tonight babe?" Santana asked looking at Dani.

"Why do you need to change the sheets?" Dani questioned.

"Because those are my favorite sheets, and I don't want to have to burn them afterwards. So I'm going to put on my least favorite sheets and burn them later" Santana said with a grin.

Dani shook her head "Your crazy San".

"Crazy for you" Santana whispered as she leaned closer to the blue haired girl, lightly pressing her lips onto hers.

Dani smiled into the kiss "Such a softie" she grinned.

Santana playfully glared at her pulling away "I am no softie, absolutely not" Santana said before being interrupted by her phone going off "There in front of the building, Puck go hide in the bedroom" Santana said, excitement seeping into her voice.

Puck didn't say anything as he kissed Quinn's cheek before going into the bedroom, an excited grin on his face.

Dani smiled softly at Santana, she had never seen Santana so excited and it was nice to see, and Dani was excited to see how Ryan reacted when he got to see his father, someone Dani could tell the little boy really looked up to in so many ways, and she was happy that the little boy who quickly stole her heart would be able to see his father again.

Dani had just sat down at the table when the front door burst open, Ryan running into the apartment with a large grin on his face "Mommy, mommy guess what?" Ryan said running straight to Santana who quickly picked him up setting him on her hip.

Kurt, Sam, Rachel, and Blaine quickly entered behind the excited little boy closing the front door and setting food on the table. "What is it mijo?" Santana asked.

"We got Chinese food" Ryan said excited not even noticing a smiling Quinn standing in the kitchen.

"Chinese food, I love Chinese food" Quinn said deciding to announce her presence.

Ryan's eyes widened when they landed on the blonde "Auntie Quinn" he yelled excitedly jumping out of his mother's arms and running straight towards Quinn, jumping into her arms.

Quinn laughed hugging the little boy tightly "It's good to see you to Ryan" she said softly.

"I missed you so much Auntie Quinn" Ryan said looking up at her.

"I missed you to Ryan, every single day" Quinn said with a smile.

Santana sat down next to Dani at the table, reaching over to intertwine their fingers as they watched Ryan and Quinn.

"This is absolutely adorable" Rachel squealed from behind Dani making her wince, from the loudness.

"Jesus Rach, lower you voice, I think you just broke our ear drums" Santana said rubbing her ears.

"I'm just excited it's so good to see Quinn again" She said.

Quinn laughed "It's good to see all you guys as well, especially this handsome little devil right here" she said tickling Ryan who giggled.

Sam clapped his hands "Okay I think it's time we get this show on the road, I'm starving and this food smells amazing, can we please eat now?" he asked pleadingly.

Quinn, Santana, Kurt, and Rachel all rolled their eyes "Boys and their food" Rachel muttered.

"He's right it smells amazing and I'm hungry to" Dani said already digging through the bags.

"Me to mommy" Ryan said as Quinn set him down on and he climbed into Dani's lap, the blue haired girl immediately wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek making him giggle.

"Okay, okay I'll get the plates, Rach you get the silverware, Bliane Kurt you two get the drinks, Quinn you help Dani get all the food out. Sam will you go in the bedroom and get the thing that's in there" Santana said standing up from her chair.

Sam frowned trying to think what Santana was talking about until he remembered the Puck was hiding in the bedroom waiting to surprise Ryan "Okay San" he said quickly moving towards the bedroom where Puck sat on the bed nervously bouncing his leg. "You ready to go man?" Sam asked hugging his old friend.

Puck smiled "I've been ready since I heard his voice".

"Let's go then" Sam said leaving the bedroom "Hey guys I found something really interesting in the bedroom" he said before moving out of the way for everyone to see Puck.

Ryan looked up from Dani's phone his eyes widening when he saw his father, jumping off Dani's lap and dropping the phone Ryan ran straight for Puck "Daddy" he yelled.

Puck smiled bending down and quickly wrapping the little boy in his arms in a tight hug, tears immediately springing to his eyes, along with everyone else in the room. "Daddy are you really here?" Ryan asked softly looking up at his father.

Puck smiled nodding his head "I'm here buddy, I'm really here I promise".

Ryan smiled turning his head to look at Santana who had a large smile on her face and tears in her eyes "Look mommy it's daddy" he said excitedly.

Santana nodded her head "Yeah mijo, it's daddy" she said softly.

Ryan turned to look at his father again "I missed you daddy" Ryan said softly as he laid his head on his dad's shoulder.

Puck smiled kissing Ryan's head "I missed you to buddy" he said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

What Really Matters

**Two and a half hours later**

Santana sat down on Dani's couch pulling the shorter girl onto her lap and nuzzling her neck "Finally a night alone with you, were I don't have to be mom again the minute I wake up" Santana said with a smile.

Dani laughed "You love being a mom" she stated.

Santana grinned "As amazing it sounds, I do love being a mom, it helps that my kid is freaking adorable. Just like my girlfriend" she said with grin.

Dani raised an eyebrow "Oh I'm just adorable am I?" she asked.

Santana pressed a light kiss to Dani's neck "No your amazing…talented…smart…beautiful…and incredibly sexy" she said as she pressed light kisses from Dani's neck up to her lips.

Dani hummed as Santana kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear "Your pretty incredible yourself" she said trying not to melt into Santana and just take her into bed, even though she really didn't want to ruin this moment, Dani had been dyeing to ask Santana something all night, and she needed to get it off her chest. "Baby can I ask you something?" Dani said pulling out of Santana's grasp so she could look into her eyes.

Santana frowned at the loss of contact but nodded her head "You can ask me anything?"

"What's between you and Quinn?" Dani asked.

Santana narrowed her eyes in confusion causing Dani to elaborate "I know she's your best friend, and that you two have known each other for years but you there's some kind of odd flirting between you two, that neither one of you notice you're doing. I guess I'm just curious" Dani said.

"About a year ago our high school Glee coach Mr. Shue was supposed to get married, long story short he didn't even though he's still with the woman. Anyway it was only a couple of months after everything happened with Brittany, Quinn and I meet up at the wedding both coming in from college, Ryan was with my parents and like you know we both have fake ID's. Well we drank way too much and ended up sleeping together" Santana said "Twice actually" she mumbled.

"Twice, how…what?" Dani asked.

"Okay yeah by the second time we were sober, but I don't know how to explain it Dani, Quinn and I have always been close, I mean we were cheerleaders together of course we've seen each other naked before that. I guess we just let things get carried away" Santana said "But it meant nothing to me, I was just trying to get over Brittany and she was experimenting like every other college girl".

"You're sure you don't have any feelings for her?" Dani asked, having to know if there was that chance, because she was developing some serious feelings for the Latina.

Santana shook her head "I love you Quinn, but more like a sister in a twisted way. I promise you that I do not nor have I ever had feelings for Quinn. Plus she's dating my best friend, my baby daddy, and I know that she truly loves him" Santana said as she rested one of her hands on Dani's cheek, the other resting on her hip "Besides I'm starting to develop strong feelings for this amazing musician I meet a couple months ago".

Dani smiled inching closer to her "I'm sorry if I seemed a little freaked out, I guess I just had to know there was nothing between you and Quinn still going on" she said with a small smile "And I'm starting to develop strong feelings for this incredibly sexy Latina I meet a couple months ago" she finished.

Santana smiled "You have nothing to apologize for Dani, I should have told you before Quinn got here".

Dani leaned closer so that their lips were only inches "I think we should stop talking about this, and continue where we left off" she whispered.

Santana didn't say anything as she crashed their lips together; thankful she had such an amazing girlfriend.

**Line Break **

The next morning Santana was woken up by an extremely early morning alarm clock, her parents flight was due to arrive in three hours, she and Dani had agreed to pick them up, while Puck and Quinn kept Ryan occupied until the party at the loft, where Jake should showing up at any time now.

"Baby you do realize the whole point of setting an alarm clock is so you'll actually get up right?" Dani said as she wrapped her arm around Santana's waist.

If her eyes were open Santana would have rolled them instead she grunted "Yes I realize that, but when they wake me up way to early after an amazingly late night I really don't want to get up" she said.

Dani laughed "How about I help you get up?" she asked.

Santana opened her eyes looking straight into Dani's chocolate ones "How are you going to do that?" Santana asked running her hand up Dani's bare back.

"If you get up with me, we can take a shower together, and then go get breakfast at that café you really like before heading to the airport" Dani said with a grin.

Santana grinned "I love the way you think Collins" she said already moving out of Dani's hold to get out of bed, making Dani laugh.

"On second thought maybe I'll just lay here, I'm really enjoying the view right now" Dani said as she stared at Santana's naked body.

Santana smiled "Well if you get up you'll be able to see and touch this amazing view" she said turning around.

Dani jumped out of bed "You're right, I like that idea better".

Two hours later the two women sat inside Santana's favorite coffee shop drinking coffee and eating muffins, also driving Santana's nerves up the wall.

Slamming her hand down on Dani's thigh and digging her nails in Santana glared at her girlfriend "Stop bouncing your damn leg, it is literally driving me insane" Santana hissed.

Dani's eyes widened "I'm sorry, I just I'm nervous, I've never meet a girlfriends parents before" she admitted, sighing in relief when Santana loosened her grip on Dani's thigh.

"You never meet any of your ex's parents?" Santana asked shocked.

Dani shook her head "No, all my ex's parents never talked to them, or their parents didn't even know they were gay. You're the only girlfriend I've had that actually talks to her parents" Dani said "And have a kid" she said with a grin.

Santana rolled her eyes "Of course throw the kid in there, even if you are wrapped around his finger".

Dani laughed "What can I say the kid is adorable, and has amazing taste in music, plus he's really good at the whole pouty lip thing with those innocent eyes" she said.

"He gets his taste in music from me, the pouty lip thing is Puck, along with the eyes, it's how Puck got away with practically murder all through high school, that and he was a very talented athlete" Santana said "But forget about that, Dani you have nothing to worry about, my parents are going to love you" she said squeezing Dani's hand.

"But what if they don't?" Dani asked "I know your parents mean a lot to you, what if they hate me San?" she asked starting to freak out again.

"They won't hate you baby I promise. And you're right my parents mean a lot to me, but so do you, I'm not going to end this amazing relationship just because my parents don't like you. The only person that I actually care about what they think of you is Ryan. And he adores you Dani, he thinks you're absolutely amazing and so do I" Santana said chickening out to say the three words she really wanted to say.

Dani smiled leaning closer to Santana and lightly kissing her "I think you're pretty amazing as well and thank you for calming me down. I just really want them to like me" Dani said.

"And they will baby. But we should probably get going, hopefully we don't run into too bad of traffic" Santana said as she moved to stand up kissing Dani's cheek as she stood.

"Do you want to drive or me?" Dani asked as she stood up intertwining their hands as they left the café.

"I'll let you drive, less likely of me killing someone in the traffic" Santana said as they climbed into Dani's beat up old car.

"True, although me driving isn't going to stop you from having an aneurism in the passenger seat, but I know that if you call a certain birthday boy who should be awake by now you will most certainly put you in a better mood" Dani said as she pulled away from the street.

Santana smiled "Your right, me being in a car in New York traffic is enough to make me have an aneurism. But I should could Ryan tell him happy birthday. I feel weird not being there with him, I've always been there when he woke up on his birthday" Santana said her smile slipping from her face.

Dani reached over setting her hand on Santana's thigh "And right now he's with his dad, no offense to you but it's probably the best gift Ryan could ever ask for, and in a couple of hours you'll be surprising him with his grandparents. He may be disappointed now but after tonight he's going to be a very excited little boy, who endlessly loves his mother" Dani said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay I'll call him" Santana said pulling out her phone and calling Puck's phone.

"_Hey baby momma_" Puck answered after a couple rings.

"Hey Puck, how'd the night go?" Santana asked.

"_Even though I was majorly cocked blocked by our now four year old son, it was amazing_" Puck said.

Santana laughed "Let me guess Ryan climbed in bed with you and Quinn right when things were starting to get heated" Santana said glad her son was doing the exact same thing he often did to her and Dani.

"_Yes, I'm guessing he does this often?"_ Puck asked.

"Almost every time Dani stays the night, I swear the kid is like some kind of weird physic sex blocker" Santana said with a laugh, causing Puck to laugh as well "Anyways is the birthday boy awake?" she asked.

"_Yeah we all just woke up like twenty minutes ago, he's helping Quinn make breakfast"_ Puck said.

"I want to tell him happy birthday, since I won't get to see him until we drop my parents off at HummelBerry's" Santana said.

"_I think he'll like that, he asked for you the second he woke up, plus I don't think he's too impressed with Q's cooking so far"_ Puck said with a laugh _"Hey Ryan there's someone on the phone for you"_ Puck said walking into the kitchen and handing the phone to the excited four year old.

"_Hello"_ Ryan said into the phone making Santana smile.

"Hola mijo Happy Birthday" Santana said into the phone.

"_Mommy, mommy it's my birthday, I four now"_ Ryan yelled into the phone.

Santana laughed "I know mijo, you're not my little baby anymore. How is breakfast going with Aunt Quinn?" Santana asked.

"_She burnt the first batch of pancakes, so were making new ones, mommy I cook better then Aunt Quinn does"_ Ryan said proudly.

"I know you do mijo, Aunt Quinn has always been a horrible cook" Santana said.

"_Mommy where are you? You weren't here when I woke up"_ Ryan asked.

"I know but remember I told you I was going to stay at Dani's house, and that I'd you see before your party. Right now mommy and Dani are getting all the stuff we need for your super hero party at Auny Rachel and Uncle Kurt's" Santana said softly.

"_Dani's with you?"_ Ryan asked _"I wanna talk to Dani"_ he said excitedly.

Santana smiled "Okay, I'll put you speaker, hold on mijo" Santana said pulling the phone away from her ear and putting it on speaker "Okay, say Hi mijo" Santana said.

"_Hi Dani, it's my birthday, I four now"_ Ryan yelled excitedly.

Dani laughed "I know, happy birthday bud" she said.

"_Are you going to be at my super hero party?"_ Ryan asked.

"Of course I am bud, I wouldn't miss it for anything, you know I love super heroes" Dani said with a smile.

"_I'm so excited"_ Ryan said.

"We are to buddy, but we have to go okay mijo. Dani and I will pick you up in a couple hours for the party. I love you mijo" Santana said.

"_Otay I love you to mommy"_ Ryan said, before Santana hung up the phone.

Dani smirked at Santana "Told you he'd be happy to hear from you".

Santana rolled her eyes "Yes I know, you were right".

"Annnnddd" Dani drawled out.

Santana huffed "And yes it made me feel better as well. Happy now".

Dani just grinned as she slide her hand up Santana's leg "You and I both know I'd be happy if we were back at my apartment, alone, and naked" she said.

Santana smiled as she grabbed Dani's hand intertwining their fingers "Yes, and you and I both know that your happiest when your with me".

Dani laughed "Conceited much Santana. But you are right, you make me happier than I've been in a very long time" she said.

"You make me pretty happy as well Dani, more then you'll ever know" Santana said as they pulled into the airport parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

What Really Matters

Dani and Santana walked through the airport hand in hand towards the baggage claim where her parents were supposed to be showing up at any minute now. Taking a deep breath Dani ran her hand through her hair, reminding herself that she really needed to dye her hair again. God Dani was really nervous to meet Santana's parent's, she really hoped they liked her, and even though Santana said she didn't care what her parents thought Dani really wanted them to like her.

"Baby you're bouncing so much you're making me nauseous" Santana said drawing Dani out of her thoughts.

Dani smiled at the Latina "Sorry" she said.

Santana smiled kissing Dani lightly on the lips "Calm down Dani. They're going to love you" she said kissing her once again before she stood up to look around for her parents.

Dani had just taken another deep breath when Santana let go of her hand and started running "Mami, Papi" she said running into the waiting arms of her parents. If Santana hadn't called out to them Dani would have instantly known they were her parents, Santana was the splitting image of both her parents. Smiling Dani slowly walked towards her girlfriend and her parents letting the small family reunite.

"Oh mija we've missed you so much" Santana's mom said kissing her daughters cheek.

Santana smiled "I missed you guys to" she said "Papi you're getting so gray" she said smiling at her dad who immediately scowled as his hand went to his hair.

"I'm not that gray mija" he defended playfully pushing his daughter.

Santana laughed "I'm just kidding papi, you don't look a day over fifty" she said making her dad frown but before he could say anything she turned towards Dani smiling softly at her as she reached for her girlfriends hand, intertwining their hands Santana pulled Dani into her side "Mami, Papi this is my girlfriend Dani Collins, Dani these are my parents Maribel and Anthony" Santana said making the introductions.

Dani smiled nervously as she stuck her hand out to Anthony "It's so nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Lopez Santana talks about you two all the time" she said.

Anthony smiled shaking her hand "It's nice to finally meet you as well Dani, and please call me Anthony" he said shaking her hand.

Dani released her hand moving to shake Maribel's but instead the older Latina pulled her into a hug "I've heard so much about you sweetie, there's no need for that formal stuff with us" Maribel said pulling out of the hug but holding Dani at arm's length. "You were right mija she's very pretty" Maribel said making both Santana and Dani blush.

"Mami" Santana wined.

Releasing Dani Maribel and Anthony laughed at their daughter "Please mija every time we talk on the phone it's all about Dani and Ryan" Anthony said with a smirk.

Smirking Dani looked at her girlfriend "So you do talk about me to your parents" she said, causing Santana to blush and groan.

"All the time" Maribel said with a laugh.

"Okay if you three are all done making fun of me now, we should get your stuff and head to the loft, I know you two want to see Ryan" Santana said knowingly.

"Of course we want to see our grandson, but it doesn't mean were going to stop teasing you mija, we still have the entire car ride to the loft" Maribel said, making Santana throw her hands up in the air in frustration as she groaned making her parents and girlfriend laugh. "Come on sweetie let's get our luggage so we can leave" Maribel said to her husband.

Dani smiled as she wrapped her arm around her Spanish muttering girlfriend "Relax babe I think it's cute that your parents tease you. I also think it's adorable that you talk about me a lot" Dani said.

Santana narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend but still wrapped her arms around her shoulders "I am not cute or adorable, we've had this conversation" Santana said "And my parents are embarrassing they weren't supposed to tell you that".

"Your parents are funny, and no matter how much you try to deny it you are cute and adorable Dani said reaching up to kiss Santana's cheek "Your also incredibly sexy" she whispered into her ear, making Santana shiver.

"I could say the same thing about you" Santana said pressing her lips to Dani's.

"Oh you two are just absolutely adorable" Maribel said making the two women jump apart, a deep blush forming on both of their cheeks.

"Alright you two enough lip locking, I want to see my only grandson" Anthony said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I swear once you give them a grandkid they start to push you aside" Santana said as the four walked towards the parking lot.

"It's just how it works mija, my mother did the exact same thing when you were born" Maribel said with a smile.

"When I left for college I swear mom cried more about Ryan leaving then she did about me leaving" Santana said trying to avoid any conversation that involved her abulea.

"I cried because I was losing both of my babies" Maribel defended.

"Which is why you burst into hysterics when you hugged Ryan and shed a tear when you hugged me, Papi had to pry you off Ryan just so we could leave" Santana said giving her mother a pointed look.

Maribel shrugged "I was losing my only grandchild of course I was upset" she said with a smile, causing Santana to roll her eyes.

Dani just smiled as she watched Santana playfully bicker with her parents on their way to the car and once they were in the car.

"So Santana tells me that you want to be a musician Dani, she says that you're really good, and Ryan constantly talks about all your guitars, we'd love to hear you play some time" Anthony said from the back seat of Dani's car.

"I would love to play for you guys, I'm actually going to be playing something tonight at the party, Ryan wanted me to bring my guitar and play a song with him, I couldn't resist that puppy dog face" Dani said with a laugh.

"Oh sweetie no one can trust me, that little boy has everyone wrapped around his finger in an instant with that face" Maribel said laughing.

"Yeah he got me wrapped around his finger pretty quickly, just like his mother" Dani said smiling softly at Santana who smiled.

"How long have you two been dating?" Anthony asked curiously.

"Almost three months" Dani answered with a smile.

"Oh Santana your cousin Mary she had her baby, it was another boy" Maribel said.

Santana rolled her eyes "That's like her fifth boy, is she ever going to give up having a girl?" Santana asked.

"I highly doubt it, oh and cousin Tony and his wife had another girl, and cousin Isabella had twins" Maribel said mentally counting off all the new additions to their very large family.

"How big is your family?" Dani blurted out.

Santana laughed "To big to even keep track of, mom and dad both come from large families" she said as they pulled up in front of the loft.

"It's not that hard to keep track of everyone mija" Maribel said.

"We can go over the family tree later honey, right now I just want to see my grandson" Anthony said practically jumping out of the car.

"He's very excited isn't he?" Dani asked as she undid her seat belt.

Santana shook her head "They may not see each other very often but my dad and Ryan have a very special bond, my dad wasn't too thrilled when he found out I was pregnant but when he found out it was a boy, all that disappointment went away, and excitement came in. My parents could never have kids after me, so they never got the little boy they both wanted, don't get me wrong they never treated me poorly or anything but they always wanted a big family, and my dad was absolutely ecstatic when I told him it was going to be a boy. I've never seen my dad cry until Ryan was born" Santana said with a smile.

"You Santana Lopez get more and more impressive everyday" Dani said leaning over the middle of her car to kiss Santana.

But before Santana could return the kiss Anthony yelled out "Stop kissing you two and come help us with the luggage".

Santana sighed "Parents, you have to love them right?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hey you could always have mine" Dani said as she got out of the car.

Santana laughed "I'm okay, but if your good I'll share mine with you" she said as they moved to the back of the car.

Dani didn't say anything as she smiled at her girlfriend following her and her parents up the stairs to the building the loft was in.

"So Dani where are you from?" Maribel asked as they rode the elevator.

Dani ran her hand through her hair nervously "Uhh a small town in Texas actually" she said.

"Do you visit your parents often?" Maribel asked.

Dani looked down at the ground as she fidgeted on her feet "Mom, uhh can we not.." Santana said trying to interrupt her mom from asking Dani these questions.

"No it's okay San" Dani said giving the Latina a small smile "I haven't spoken to my parents in four years" Dani said looking right at Santana's parents.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you or anything I… I .." Maribel said trying to apologize to the young girl.

Dani gave her a soft smile "It's okay Mrs. Lopez you didn't know, and I'm glad that Santana didn't tell you, I'm glad I got to tell you" she said.

Maribel just smiled sadly as she moved towards Dani and wrapped her into a tight hug "I like you" she said softly as the elevator doors opened. Kissing the young woman's cheek Maribel followed Anthony out of the elevator.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend "Told you they'd like you" she said.

Dani rolled her eyes "I got your mom's approval, now I have to get your dad's" she said as they exited the elevator following her parents into the loft where Rachel and Kurt were hugging Santana's parents.

Santana rolled her eyes "Please my dad is a huge teddy bear, he may act big and bad, but he wouldn't hurt a fly, the man saves lives for a living, not end them".

Dani just laughed as they entered the loft watching as all of Santana's friends hugged her parents.

"It's so good to see you Mr. and Mrs. Lopez" Rachel said a large smile on her face.

"Please Rachel you know to call us Maribel and Anthony, that goes for you as well Kurt" Maribel said giving him a pointed look, causing Kurt to smile sheepishly "And you to Blaine" she said winking at him.

"When is Ryan getting here?" Anthony asked looking around the loft at the superhero themed decorations hanging up all over the place.

"Party officially starts in forty five minutes which is when Puck and Quinn will be bringing Ryan, everyone else should be showing up in the next thirty minutes or so" Rachel said smiling.

"You can last forty five minutes papi, help us get everything finished and the time will go before you know it" Santana said as she and Dani put her parents luggage in Rachel's section of the apartment, until her parents left to go to their hotel after the party.

"Mija is right honey, help me make the sopapillas, and before you know it Ryan will be here" Maribel said moving towards the kitchen.

Sighing dramatically Anthony followed his wife into the kitchen, causing Dani to laugh "Now I see where you get your dramatics babe" Dani said as she and Santana set the table with the finger foods.

Santana frowned "I am not dramatic" she said, causing everyone in the room to give her a pointed look "I am not dramatic" she yelled.

"Mija you've been angry and dramatic since you were born" Maribel called from the kitchen making everyone laugh.

"I hate all of you" Santana huffed.

Dani laughed as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist "Relax babe, were all just teasing you" she said kissing Santana who immediately melted into the kiss.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Santana mumbled after they pulled away going back to filling the table with foods, as Kurt plugged in his phone to play some music. The group including Santana's parents sang and dance to the music, only stopping when someone opened the large loft door.

"Hey everybody" Jake said with a large smile as he stepped inside the apartment a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder.

Of course everyone rushed to the younger former New Directions member, hugging him and making introductions.

"Jake this is my girlfriend Dani, Dani this is Puck's brother Jake" Santana said making introductions.

"Nice to see one of you actually goes by their real name" Dani said teasingly.

Jake laughed "Yeah Noah never did like his name, it's nice to see his hot woman radar hasn't decreased, he was right Santana, your girl is hot" he said with a wink.

Santana punched his arm while rolling her eyes "Keep it in your pants Puckerman" she said.

"Well apparently you two are more alike than I thought" Dani said with a smile.

Jake laughed "Yeah I'm pretty sure it's in our genetics to be perverted asswholes. So what can I do to help with my nephews party?" he asked.

"You can help Sam hang decorations, give Kurt and Blaine a chance to look at your ass" Santana said causing Jake to laugh.

Once everyone was done talking Kurt turned the music back on, Brittney Spears Toxic being the first song to play. Causing Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Sam, and Jake to look at Santana as she slightly danced to the song mumbling the lyrics to herself, not even noticing all the eyes on her.

"Why are you guys eyeing Santana like that?" Dani asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled "Santana sang this song in Glee with Quinn and Brittany a couple months ago when we all went back for the ending of McKinley High Glee club, reuniting the unholy trinity".

Dani frowned "What's the unholy trinity?" she asked.

"That was what Brittany, Santana, and Quinn's friendship was called in high school, they were the queen bitches at McKinley, the name fit them very well actually" Kurt said joining the small conversation.

"Like seriously their performance of Toxic in Glee was like the best thing I've ever seen in my life, three sexy girls in cheerleader outfits dancing like that was amazing" Jake said with a large grin.

"They performed it in cheerleader outfits?" Dani asked eyes wide as she tried to keep her mind from wondering to the pictures she'd seen of Santana in her high school cheerleading uniform.

Jake's smile widened "Oh yeah. I actually have a video of it on my phone" he said pulling out his phone.

"I have to see this" Dani said as she moved to stand next to Jake who pulled the video up on his phone, her eyes widening as she watched her girlfriend perform the sexual song.

"What are you guys doing?" Santana asked walking over to Jake and Dani.

Dani looked up at her girlfriend with a grin as her eyes ran up and down her body "Oh just watching the video of the unholy trinity performing Toxic" Dani answered.

Santana's eyes widened "You took a video of it?" she asked looking at Jake.

"Of course I did, all of the straight guys did" Jake said as he put his phone away.

"You look pretty damn sexy in that video babe, like seriously if it wasn't for Ryan's party we'd being leaving right now" Dani said with a grin.

Santana smirked "Yeah I always looked pretty fucking sexy in that cheerleading outfit, although I never thought I'd be wearing it again so soon after graduating" she said.

"Do you still have it?" Dani asked.

Santana laughed "No we borrowed them from the cheerleaders, we weren't allowed to keep them. Why are you wanting a personal performance?" Santana asked huskily.

Dani grinned "Oh you know I do baby" she said pulling Santana into a bruising kiss, but before it could deepen the loft door opened, revealing Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, Mr. Schue with Emma and baby Daniel.

Santana and Dani both winced as Rachel let out an abnormal squeal of excitement as she ran towards all their friends.

"We can continue this conversation later, right now you have a bunch of people to meet" Santana said with a large smile.

Dani frowned "How am I supposed to remember all these people's names?" she mumbled, but followed after Santana and her parents.

Twenty minutes later Dani had been introduced to everyone and was currently standing in the kitchen talking to Tina, Maribel and Emma, when Santana yelled out that Puck, Quinn, and Ryan would be there in five minutes.

"Finally I've been waiting four months to see my grandson again" Anthony said throwing his hands in the air causing everyone to laugh.

"Calm down papi before you have a heart attack" Santana said laughing.

"I am not going to have a heart attack mija" Anthony said rolling his eyes, looking exactly like his daughter.

But before Santana could say anything the loft door opened with Ryan bursting through "Mommy" he yelled jumping into Santana's arms.

Santana laughed "Oh I missed you so much mijo" she said kissing his cheek.

"I missed you to mommy" he said looking only at his mother.

Santana smiled "I think there may be some people here that have missed you a little more than I did and are really excited to be here for your birthday" she said turning around so Ryan could see everyone in the large loft but his eyes immediately went to his grandparents.

Practically jumping out of his mother's arms Ryan ran across the room into the waiting arms of his grandpa "Abuelo, abuela you made it" he said looking at his grandparents with a huge grin.

"Of course we made it nieto, we wouldn't miss your birthday for anything" Maribel said kissing her grandsons cheek.

"This is best birthday ever" Ryan said.

"Well I'm glad you think so, but there are a lot of people here who want some amazing Ryan hugs nieto, so as long as you come back to talk to your abuelo I'll let you go hug them" Anthony said kissing his grandson's cheek.

"I promise abuelo" Ryan said as Anthony set him on the ground as he immediately ran to his Uncle Jake who threw him in the air.

"Told you my dad would start crying" Santana said to Dani who laughed.

**Line Break**

Forty minutes later everyone was sitting around the room laughing and talking, Ryan sat on his abuelo's lap as he talked with Mr. Shue, Artie, Puck, Jake, Sam, Mike and Blaine. Santana sat at the kitchen table with Dani on her lap as she talked with Emma,Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Maribel, Mercedes and Kurt, baby Daniel was taking a nap in Rachel's room. They were just getting ready to start opening presents when there was a knock on the door.

Rachel frowned as she got up "I wonder who that is, everyone invited is already here" she said.

Santana shrugged as she played with Dani's fingers "I have no idea" she said.

Shrugging Rachel opened the door, her eyes widening at the blonde in front of her "Oh my god".

At hearing Rachel's words Santana frowned "Who is it Berry?" she called out.

But Rachel never responded instead she came into the room with a sheepish and slightly nervous smile on her face "What up bitches" Brittany said with a large smile as her eyes immediately went to Santana's.

Santana's eyes widened as she felt her heart drop into her stomach as her throat closed and that annoying panic boob sweet started.

"Oh my god Brittany" Quinn said shocked to see one of her best friends as she got up to hug the other blonde.

Santana didn't move or say anything as everyone else around her got up to hug Brittany, she simply just held tighter onto Dani's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

What Really Matters

_Previously_

"_What up bitches" Brittany said with a large smile as her eyes immediately went to Santana's._

_Santana's eyes widened as she felt her heart drop into her stomach as her throat closed and that annoying panic boob sweet started._

"_Oh my god Brittany" Quinn said shocked to see one of her best friends as she got up to hug the other blonde._

_Santana didn't move or say anything as everyone else around her got up to hug Brittany, she simply just held tighter onto Dani's hand._

For five minutes Santana did nothing but stare at the blonde dancer as she greeted all their friends, she still had a death grip on Dani's hand who didn't seem to mind, she was more worried about her girlfriends reaction. It wasn't until Ryan pulled on her arm that Santana tore her eyes away from the blonde dancer.

"Mommy why is Aunt Britt, here?" Ryan asked as he looked up at his mom.

Blinking Santana looked down at her son as she gave him a small smile "I don't know mijo, but I'm guessing she came because she knew it was birthday and wanted to celebrate it with you just like everyone else does" she said softly.

Ryan didn't say anything as he looked at Brittany who was talking to Puck and Quinn, her eyes flittering to look at Santana, Dani, and Ryan every few seconds "Otay I guess" Ryan said softly before he looked back up at his mother "But what if she makes you cry again mommy? I don't like it when you sad" Ryan said.

Santana smiled, but before she could respond Dani picked the little boy up and placed him on her lap, even though she was still sitting on Santana's "Don't you worry about Aunt Britt making your mommy cry buddy, I promise I won't let Aunt Britt make your mommy cry" Dani said making Ryan and Santana smile "Right now all I want you to worry about is your party, and all the awesome gifts you're going to open in a couple minutes. Because I know for a fact that your mommy got you something pretty awesome" Dani said with a large smile.

Ryan's eyes widened "Really, what is it?" he asked excitedly.

Lightly tickling the little boy so that he let out a loud laugh causing Brittany to look at the three of them with a slightly sad expression on her face "I can't tell you now, you have to wait until you open it buddy, if I tell you it'll ruin the entire surprise, and your mommy won't be very happy with me if I do that" Dani said laughing.

"She's right mijo, you have to wait until you open it to see what you got" Santana said "Why don't you go tell Abuela and Abuelo that mommy thinks it's time we open presents" Santana said smiling at the little boy.

"Otay, thank you for protecting mommy Dani" Ryan said kissing her cheek as he jumped off her lap running towards his grandparents.

"Yeah thanks for offering to protect me Dani" Santana said softly kissing her girlfriends cheek.

Dani smiled as she turned to lightly press a kiss to Santana's lips "We can't have the birthday boy sad on his birthday now can we" Dani said with a smile.

"Yeah exactly" Santana said with a grin.

"Dani, Dani come help me open presents" Ryan said running up to the shorter woman and pulling on her hand.

"Wait don't you want your dad to help you do that?" Dani asked not wanting to step on Pucks toes.

"Daddy said you could help me, he wants to watch my face. Whatever that means" Ryan said as he continued to pull on Dani's hand.

"Go babe, he really wants you to do it" Santana said pushing Dani off her lap.

"Okay, let's go open up some presents buddy" Dani said getting off of Santana's lap and letting Ryan lead her to the living room where his grandparents had gathered all his presents, Dani sat in one of the arm chairs pulling Ryan into her lap as she blew raspberry kisses on his neck and cheek making him giggle.

"Alright everyone gather around were going to open presents" Puck said as he sat down on the couch closest to Dani and Ryan as he pulled out his phone to take pictures.

Santana stood in the back holding her camera at her side so she could take pictures more easily, she didn't miss the fact that Brittany purposely hesitated to find a seat instead choosing to stand next to the Latina.

Looking up Dani also noticed Brittany standing a little too close to her girlfriend for comfort but Dani pushed her jealousy aside as Puck handed Ryan his first present.

Santana watched as Dani and Ryan tore into his presents taking pictures as they did so, she couldn't help but allow the large smile to cover her face, it felt amazing to watch Dani and Ryan interact with one another like they were tonight.

"He's grown so much since I last saw him" Brittany said from beside Santana.

Santana smiled but refused to look at the blonde dancer, instead she focused on her son and blonde haired girlfriend who were tearing open present after present.

"I swear he changes over night, something looks different about him every morning. I'm still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he'll be in Pre-Kindergarten next year" Santana said as Ryan squealed in delight at the new hotwhell track he got.

"I'm guessing that's the D part of the new power couple Dantana that everyone's been talking about" Brittney said as she observed Dani laughing with Ryan.

"I don't know about power couple but yeah that's the D of Dantana" Santana said with a smile.

"Ryan seems to have taken a liking to her really fast" Brittney said with slight venom in her words. Even though she'd known the little boy his entire life, Ryan had never cared for the blonde dancer, even as a baby he would scream and cry at the top of his longs the minute he was placed into her arms.

"Yeah he loves the fact that she can play all kinds of instruments, and the fact that she's willing to put whatever she's doing down and just play with him" Santana said finally turning her head to look at the blonde dancer. "What are you doing here Brittany?" Santana asked.

"I know I'm not Ryan's favorite person, but I've been there for all of his birthdays, I couldn't miss this one, you of all people must understand that Sanny" Brittany said looking Santana in the eye.

Sighing Santana looked back at her girlfriend and son as they opened one of the countless presents Puck got him, smiling when Ryan revealed an adorable kid sized Air Force uniform, while taking a picture of Ryan holding it up for everyone to see Brittany spoke again.

"I can see that your happy Sanny, and I don't want to ruin that, but like I told you at McKinley, you can't recreate what you and I have" Brittany said.

"Had Britt, had, it's past tense, and I don't want to recreate what you and I had, I want to create something new, something that's exciting and beautiful, and I'm doing that with Dani" Santana said trying to keep her voice low and calm as she spoke "Right now is not the time to talk about this Britt, it's my son's birthday party and I want to enjoy that. Maybe, maybe we can talk afterwards" Santana said her eyes never leaving Ryan and Dani's.

"Okay" Brittany mumbled as she returned to grudgingly watching Dani and Ryan open presents.

Five minutes later Ryan had gotten through all of his presents, leaving the one from his mom last.

"Okay little man it's your last present, and it's from you mom and the largest one yet" Puck said as he sat the box in front of Dani and Ryan.

Ryan smiled excitedly as he quickly tore into the box "Mommy what is it?" Ryan asked as he stared at the plain brown box.

"Why don't you and Dani open it and figure it out" Santana said with a laugh.

Ryan rolled his eyes looking exactly like his mother as Dani began helping him tare open the tape "It's Avengers bedroom" Ryan yelled out excitedly as he and Dani began to pull out the new Avengers themed bedroom set that Santana had gotten him. He had been begging to re-design his bedroom for months and with Puck home for a couple of weeks it was the perfect time to finally do it.

"Mommy this is so cool, it's got like everything I wanted" Ryan said as he pulled out the bed set, the wall stickers, new lamps, toys, and paint.

"I know mijo, and guess what? Daddy is going to help you do everything" Santana said smirking at Puck who smiled hesitantly.

"That's right little man" he said.

Jumping up Ryan ran into his mom's arms "Thank you momma" he said.

"You're welcome mijo, now go give everyone a big hug and kiss and say thank you for all the amazing presents" Santana said putting the little boy on the ground.

As Ryan moved around the loft thanking everyone Dani moved towards Santana wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing a light kiss to the Latina's lips "That was pretty fun" Dani admitted.

Santana smiled "It was pretty cute watching you with him, and I got some pretty adorable pictures that I'll definitely be saving as the back screen of my phone".

"I don't know babe I'm going to have to approve of those pictures first" Dani said with a smile.

"Yeah I don't think so baby" Santana said as she bent down to kiss Dani again but was interrupted by Brittney.

"Hey Sanny, you want to introduce me to you girlfriend" Brittney said practically spitting out the word girlfriend.

Sighing Santana pulled away from Dani's lips but kept her arm wrapped around Dani's shoulder as she faced Brittney "Yeah okay, umm Dani this Brittney, Brittney this is my girlfriend Dani" Santana said making introductions.

Dani smiled pleasantly even though on the inside she wanted to slap Brittney for what she did to Santana "It's nice to finally meet you, Santana and everyone else has told me so much about you" Dani said.

Brittney put on a fake smile "It's nice to finally meet the person who's been making Santana so happy even though I afford to make her happy again by getting back together" Brittney said.

Dani ran her hand through her hair, yup the urge to slap her was defiantly getting stronger "Yes well, uhh I think that's something between you and Santana. But if you don't mind I think I'm going to go check and see when we're going to cut the cake" Dani said as she went to go talk to Maribel and Anthony who were talking with Ryan.

"What the hell Brittney?" Santana hissed.

Brittney shrugged "What I was just stating the truth Sanny, it's what Lord Tubbington always tells me to do".

Santana rolled her eyes "Just keep your honesty to yourself for now okay, we can talk after the party. Right now I'm trying to enjoy my son's birthday party" she said moving towards her parents, son and girlfriend.

"Alright everyone it's cake time" Maribel called out.

Jake and Puck were the first ones into the kitchen while Anthony placed Ryan on a chair in front of his Avengers themed cake.

"1…2….3 Happy birthday to you…." Everyone sang as Ryan smiled, after blowing out the candles everyone clapped and cheered.

Once again Santana sat down in one of the kitchen chairs immediately pulling Dani onto her lap as they shared a piece of cake, with one hand on Dani's thigh her fingers unconsciously rubbing circles while the other was holding a fork.

"Relax babe, her being here doesn't change anything" Santana whispered into Dani's ear as she kissed her neck.

"I'm not worried about that, it's more like I just want to slap her across the face for what she did to you" Dani said leaning back into Santana's chest.

"Thank you, but I can handle Brittney babe, just take a couple deep breaths and relax, she'll be gone in a couple hours and we can go back to your place and relax" Santana said.

"Mmmm, being in your arms right now is pretty relaxing" Dani said with a smile.

"Cheese ball" Santana said with a smile.

"Yeah but you love it Lopez" Dani said.

Santana shrugged "Yeah I kind of do" she said with a laugh.

"Dani, Dani, are you ready?" Ryan asked running up to the two women.

"I don't know buddy, are you?" Dani asked with a smile.

Ryan nodded his head "Yeah I'm really excited, you're going to love it mommy" Ryan said.

"I'm sure I am, considering you two haven't let me hear or see anything about this performance since you thought of the idea" Santana said.

"It's a surprise mommy duh" Ryan said shaking his head.

Dani laughed "Yeah San it's a surprise" she said with a laugh "Come on bud let's go get my guitar and we'll get everyone to gather in the living room okay?" Dani said as she stood up, lifting the little boy into her arms in the process.

"Otay" Ryan said giggling.

"Come on everyone gather up in the living room, Ryan and Dani have a special performance for us" Santana said.

"Oh how cute I can't wait to see what they do" Rachel said excitedly.

Santana rolled her eyes as she made a point to sit between Rachel and Kurt on the couch so there was absolutely no option of Brittney sitting by her. A couple minutes later Dani and Ryan came out of the bedroom, Dani's favorite guitar on her back, once again Dani sat in the arm chair facing the middle of the room, except this time Ryan stood next to her instead of sitting on her lap.

"Hey everyone, even though it's Ryan's special day, he wanted to do something special for his mom, by singing one of her current favorite songs. Something she's gotten stuck in both mine and Ryan's head for the past couple weeks" Dani said as he placed her guitar in her lap and made sure everything was how it was supposed to be.

"Were gonna sing All of Me by uhh what's his name again Dani?" Ryan asked.

"All of me" Dani answered with a smile "You ready buddy?" she asked.

Ryan nodded his head "Yup".

Dani smiled as she started strumming the cords on her guitar, before her soft voice started the first verse.

**What would I do without your smart mouth?**

**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

**You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**

**What's going on in that beautiful mind**

**I'm on your magical mystery ride**

**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

Santana smiled, she loved hearing Dani's voice and the fact that she was singing her favorite song was amazing. But the best part was when Ryan started singing the Pre-Chorus.

**My head's under water**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

Even though Ryan was a little pitchy it was still the most adorable thing Santana had ever heard, and she was so proud of her son, after Ryan Dani broke in again to sing the main chorus, and second verse.

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**'Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you, oh**

**How many times do I have to tell you**

**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**

**You're my downfall, you're my muse**

**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

Santana couldn't help but stare at Dani as she sang, her girl really was talented, and looked pretty damn sexy as she sang as well, next came Ryan once again singing the pre-chorus.

**My head's under water**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

When Ryan sang Santana once again got a little misty eyed, her boy was something else. Once again Dani started singing the chorus.

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**'Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you, oh**

After the chorus Ryan and Dani joined together to sing the bridge.

**Give me all of you**

**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**

**Risking it all, though it's hard**

Dani sange the last main chorus her eyes locking onto Santana's as she did.

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**'Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you**

Dani's eyes still locked onto Santana's Ryan joined Dani to finish the last part of the song.

**I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you, oh**

Everyone clapped and whistled "That was the most adorable, and amazing thing I've ever seen and heard, someone please tell me they got that on video" Rachel said.

"Please Rachel I'm a film major of course I got it on film" Artie said.

"Good because I think everyone in this room wants a copy of that" Mr. Shue said "That truly was the best performance I've ever seen, your voice is absolutely amazing Dani, and Ryan you are definitely Noah and Santana's child, absolutely amazing Ryan" Mr. Shue said with a large smile.

Standing up Santana scooped Ryan into her arms "That was amazing mijo, thank you so much for that" she said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome mommy" Ryan said resting his head on her shoulder, it had been a very long day for the little boy and it was starting to catch up to him.

Squatting down next to the chair Santana smiled at Dani "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard Dani, thank you" she said softly.

Dani smiled as she brushed the hair out of Ryan's eyes "It was all Ryan's idea, I was just the guitar player who sang the harder parts for him" Dani said.

"It was still amazing babe" Santana said as she leaned over the chair to lightly kiss Dani.

"Well as amazing as that was, I think we're all going to head back to our respective hotels, but we all will definitely be back for lunch tomorrow before we all leave" Mr. Shue standing up.

Standing up Santana gave a half awake Ryan to Puck, after hugging everyone and saying good-bye, Santana flopped down on the couch "Why are parties so utterly exhausting?" she groaned.

"I have no idea but I don't think Ryan's going to last much longer, we should probably get him home into his own bed" Puck said.

"We'll help you put him to bed, before we go to our hotel" Anthony said practically jumping out of his chair.

Santana smiled "Yeah, you guys go ahead and head over to the apartment and get this little rock star ready for bed. I'll be over shortly" Santana said as she kissed Ryan's head.

"You mind going over with them, while I talk to Brittney?" Santana asked Dani who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah that's fine babe, just don't be to long okay?" Dani said as she kissed her cheek before standing up from the couch.

"I won't" Santana said as she stood up following, Quinn, Puck, Ryan, Dani, and her parents to the loft door "I'll see you guys in a little bit" she said closing the door after them turning around with a sigh Santana joined Brittney in the kitchen. She knew, Rahcle, Kurt, Sam, and Blaine were still in the loft but she didn't really care if they hear her conversation with Brittney she would end up telling Rachel and Kurt about it anyways who then would tell their respective partners.

"Okay Britt, let's make this quick, because I really just want to go home and go to sleep" Santana said.

"I'm sorry for crashing Ryan's party without warning, but I just needed to see you San, to see if this thing with Dani is real" Brittney said the venom in her voice as she said Dani's name.

"I'm not upset about you being her Brittney, I'm upset about your underhand remarks to my girlfriend" Santana said running her hand through her hair "I will always love you Brittney, but only as my best friend. I've moved on, Dani and I haven't been together that long but I really care about her and I want to see how far we can make our relationship go" she said.

"You don't love me anymore?" Brittney asked defeated.

"I'm not _in_ love with you Brittney; I haven't been in a very long time. But I will always love you just as my best friend, and that's what I miss the most. I miss you being my best friend Britt, but if you can't except that I've moved on and do not want a romantic relationship with you, then we have nothing else to talk about" Santana said standing up from the table and moving towards the door.

"San wait" Brittney called moving after her. Right as Santana turned around Brittney kissed her hard on the mouth.

Eyes widening Santana immediately stepped back pushing Brittney off of her, not even able to form word Santana threw open the loft door before storming out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning! Chapter contains smut! Also it's my first time writing smut, so let me know if I did alright or not, thanks, hope you enjoy!**

What Really Matters

"_Okay Britt, let's make this quick, because I really just want to go home and go to sleep" Santana said._

"_I'm sorry for crashing Ryan's party without warning, but I just needed to see you San, to see if this thing with Dani is real" Brittney said the venom in her voice as she said Dani's name._

"_I'm not upset about you being her Brittney, I'm upset about your underhand remarks to my girlfriend" Santana said running her hand through her hair "I will always love you Brittney, but only as my best friend. I've moved on, Dani and I haven't been together that long but I really care about her and I want to see how far we can make our relationship go" she said._

"_You don't love me anymore?" Brittney asked defeated._

"_I'm not in love with you Brittney; I haven't been in a very long time. But I will always love you just as my best friend, and that's what I miss the most. I miss you being my best friend Britt, but if you can't except that I've moved on and do not want a romantic relationship with you, then we have nothing else to talk about" Santana said standing up from the table and moving towards the door._

"_San wait" Brittney called moving after her. Right as Santana turned around Brittney kissed her hard on the mouth._

_Eyes widening Santana immediately stepped back pushing Brittney off of her, not even able to form words Santana threw open the loft door before storming out._

Once outside and in front of her apartment Santana furiously wiped her lips, as she muttered some very colorful curse words. Running her hand through her hair Santana stomped up to her own apartment, trying to forget everything that happened with Brittney.

Opening her apartment she found Quinn and Dani sitting in the living room talking, she guessed her parents and Puck were in Ryan's bedroom tucking him into bed. At hearing the door open and close the two blondes looked up at Santana, their smiles instantly fading, when they saw the dark look on Santana's face.

"Babe what happened?" Dani asked with a frown.

Santana huffed "Oh something happened alright" she said moving towards the back of the couch to kiss Dani, and rid the feeling of Brittney's lips on hers "I'll tell you guys after I help tuck Ryan in okay?" she said with a small smile, feeling better now that she'd kissed her girlfriend.

Dani smiled "Yeah of course babe" she said as Santana stood up and walked into the bedroom.

"What do you think happened?" Dani asked looking at a frowning Quinn.

Quinn knew what happened, Santana was wearing the same expression she had a couple months ago when Brittney kissed her and tried to get her back, but Quinn didn't want to be the one to tell Dani that, so instead she shrugged feigning innocence "I have no idea, but San's pissed" she said.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Santana snuck into the bedroom right as her mother was finishing the nursery rhyme she used to sing Santana, a full happy smile grew on Santana's face as she watched her son smile sleepily at her. Quietly moving towards the bed Santana sat down next to Puck and smiled at the little boy "Hey mijo" she said softly.

"Mommy you no sad?" Ryan asked.

Santana shook her head, smiling "I'm never sad when I'm with you mijo" she said.

Ryan just smiled as his grandparents hugged him and kissed him good night telling him that they loved him before leaving the room, leaving Santana and Puck to finish tucking in Ryan.

"So how does it feel to be four little man?" Puck asked with a smile.

Ryan smiled looking exactly like his father "I still feel the same daddy" he said.

Santana laughed "That's normal mijo, but you getting older makes mommy and daddy feel really old, you need to stop growing mijo, and stay my little baby forever" she said.

"I'll always be your little baby mommy" Ryan said smiling.

"Good because I don't think I can take you growing up anymore mijo" Santana said as she kissed his forehead.

"Me either little man, you're supposed to stay little forever" Puck said grinning.

"I'll try daddy" Ryan said through a yawn.

"Okay that's all I ask for. But its way past your bed time Ry, so give me and mommy a kiss so we can all go to bed" Puck said as he bent down to kiss Ryan on the forehead "I love you buddy".

"I luv you to daddy" Ryan said once again yawning.

"Okay mijo, I'm going to stay at Dani's again tonight, but daddy and Quinn will be here with you, and if you need to daddy can call me. I love you mijo" Santana said kissing Ryan's forehead.

"Will you be back for breakfast?" Ryan asked.

"Of course I will mijo, I promise, and then we'll go for a big lunch with everyone from Lima, I'll see you tomorrow mijo" Santana said as she stood up from the bed.

"I luv you mommy" Ryan said as he snuggled deeper into his blankets, smiling Santana closed the door.

"We made a pretty good kid, didn't we?" Ryan said leaning against the wall as he smiled at Santana.

Santana smiled leaning against the wall next to him "Yeah we really did Puckerman" she said.

"You're doing an amazing job at raising him Santana, I couldn't be more proud of either one of you" Puck said proudly.

Turning to face her best friend Santana spoke "I know that being away from Ryan kills you every single day, but joining the Air Force was the best decision you could have made for both yourself and Ryan, and no matter what people say you didn't run from your responsibilities, you owned up to them, like the amazing guy you are. I never want you to feel like you aren't a part of Ryan's life, because you are, he being the amazing kid he is isn't just because of me, it has so much to do with you as well. Ryan loves you Puck no matter what".

Smiling Puck motioned for Santana to hug him, shaking her head Santana stepped into his arms "Love you Lopez" he said into her ear.

"Love you to Puckerman" Santana said with a smile.

"Alright let's go say bye to your parents and then we can talked about what happened with Brittney" Puck said pulling away from Santana but kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they entered the living room.

After hugging her parents and making sure they knew how to get to the hotel and everything Santana saw her parents out of the apartment.

"Alright S, it's time to tell us what the hell happened" Quinn said as made room for Puck to sit on the chair, and her on his lap.

Rolling her eyes Santana sat down on the couch next to Dani, the former instantly wrapping her arm around the taller girls shoulder and kissing her cheek "Well Britt started off apologizing for showing up unannounced, which isn't what pissed me off, yeah I was shocked and wasn't sure how to respond but what really pissed me off was her side remarks to Dani, and I told her that. Which she said it was because she was just trying to be honest, I told her that I'm not looking to recreate what she and I had in high school, I'm looking to create something new and amazing with Dani" Santana said looking at Dani and smiled. "Which of course pissed her off, I told her that I wasn't in love with her, I only loved her as my best friend, and if she couldn't accept that then we had nothing else to talk about. I got up ready to leave when she called my name, right when I turned around she uhh….she kissed me" Santana said looking anywhere but at her girlfriend who immediately tensed up.

Quinn frowned "She kissed you?" she asked shocked.

Santana didn't say anything except nod her head "Well what'd you do?" Puck asked.

"Immediately I pulled away and pushed her back, I didn't say anything as I stormed out of the apartment" Santana said her eyes finally searching for Dani's.

Dani could feel the Latina's eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at her, Dani wasn't upset with Santana, she was angry with Brittney.

"You know she isn't going to leave until you talk to her again" Quinn stated.

Sighing Santana leaned her head back "Yeah I figured that" she muttered.

Removing her arm from Santana's shoulder Dani stood up from the couch "Well I think I'm going to head home, I've never been to a birthday for a kid before so I'm wiped" she said as she grabbed her guitar and headed for the door.

"Uhhh night Dani" Puck called not really sure what was going on.

Jumping up off the couch Santana quickly followed after her girlfriend who was already half way down the stairs "I'll see you guys in the morning" Santana called as she closed the door behind her.

"Dani wait" Santana called after the blonde, but Dani kept going only stopping once she was outside in the fresh air. "Dani wait please talk to me" Santana pleaded as she grabbed Dani's wrist making her turn to face the taller Latina.

"I want to hit her, I want to punch her stupid face, and ripe out her god damn blonde hair" Dani said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Santana asked never hearing Dani speak like that had her extremely confused.

"Brittney, I seriously never want to see that blonde bitch again" Dani said as she cupped Santana's face and kissed her hard on the mouth not pulling away until she needed to fill her lungs with air "No one is allowed to kiss you like that except me" Dani said breathlessly.

Still shocked from Dani's outburst and the bruising kiss Santana just nodded her head "Okay" she said.

"Okay" Dani said as she intertwined their hands and led the way towards her apartment.

After a couple minutes of walking in silence Santana finally spoke "I think I like it when you're jealous" she said.

Dani frowned "What?" she asked confused.

"Usually I'm the one who gets super jealous and territorial, which I still am, I don't want anyone touching my girl other than me, but seeing you get so jealous over Brittney, like seriously turned me on" Santana said like it was no big deal.

"Me getting jealous turned you on?" Dani asked with a smirk.

Santana grinned as she leaned closer into Dani's ear "I'm so freaking wet right now, it's practically dripping down my thighs, and it's all because of you baby" she whispered.

Dani's eyes darkened in lust as her cheeks burned red, and a strong heat formed between her legs "We need to walk faster" she said practically dragging Santana the last two blocks to her apartment.

The front door of Dani's apartment was barely closed when Dani had Santana pressed up against a wall, her lips attacking the exposed skin of Santana's neck, as her fingers worked Santana out of her pants.

"Mmm, bedroom?" Santana asked the ability to form complete sentences forgotten.

"No time, I want you right here, right now" Dani said as she harshly sucked on the sensitive spot just below Santana's ear, her fingers finally freeing Santana of her pants, as they pooled around her feet.

"I swear to god Dani if you leave a…ohhh fuck" Santana said the sentence long forgotten when Dani slipped two fingers into Santana.

"Oh god baby you were right, you're so freaking wet" Dani said huskily as her skilled fingers curled in and out of Santana her thumb moving to Santana's swollen clit.

"Ohhh god Dani" Santana said her release quickly building, as she gripped Dani's hair into her fists.

With one more flick of her skilled wrist and some added pressure to Santana's clit, Santana quickly went over the edge, screaming out Dani's name as her body shook.

Smiling Dani pulled her hand out of Santana's now ruined underwear, pressing a light kiss to the Latina's lips Dani stepped away, making the Latina whimper at the complete loss of contact. Smirking Dani slowly lifted her shirt over her head revealing the black bra underneath that did everything right for Dani's cleavage. Still breathing heavy from her amazing orgasm, Santana watched as Dani slowly un-did the zipper of her own jeans, and slowly slid out of them revealing the matching black thong underneath.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I could keep going all night, watching you orgasm like that turned me on like never before. So I'll be in the bedroom waiting for you, you have exactly one minute to join me, or I'll start without you" Dani said as she slowly backed towards her bedroom.

Dani hadn't even made it half way to her bedroom before Santana sprang away from the wall, ripping her shirt off in the process, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls waist Santana lifted her up, Dani's legs instantly wrapping around Santana's waist as her hand gripped Dani's ass for support.

"There will defiantly be no starting without me" Santana said as she carried Dani into the bedroom, thankful for all her dance classes and cheerleading training.

"Then you'd better start showing me what you can do Lopez" Dani said as Santana laid her down on the bed.

"Oh baby you have no idea what I'm capable of" Santana said her hands skillfully freeing Dani's breasts of the black bra. Slowly moving one hand up Dani's side Santana cupped one of Dani's breasts, lightly kneading it as her mouth moved down Dani's collarbone. A chill ran down Santana's spine at the moan Dani made, arching her back Dani fisted her hand into Santana's hair when Santana lightly bit down on her erect nipple.

Without warning Santana pulled her mouth away from Dani's nipples, trailing hot passionate kisses down her stomach, pressing a light kiss at the top of Dani's pelvic bone Santana looked up at Dani with hooded eyes, to Santana the blonde never looked more beautiful. Smiling Santana pressed a kiss to the inside of Dani's thighs making the blonde gasp.

Smirking at her girlfriends reaction Santana lightly bit down on Dani's clit, a loud moan escaping Dani's throat, as Santana's teeth and tongue worked Dani's clit, she slowly slide two fingers into Dani, out of reflex Dani's hip rolled up into both Santana's face and fingers "Oh god San" Dani moaned her hold on Santana's hair tightening.

Santana could tell Dani was close, she could feel Dani's walls tightening around her fingers, curling her fingers to find Dani's g-spot while biting down on Dani's clit, her eyes slamming shut Dani's breath hitched in her throat as her body tensed in pure pleasure.

Pulling her mouth away from Dani's swollen clit Santana kept her fingers inside of Dani slowly moving them in and out, her eyes never leaving her girlfriends body as she rode out each wave of her orgasm.

Her chest still rapidly rising and falling Dani opened her eyes as Santana slide her fingers out of Dani's core, watching as her girlfriend licked the juices off her fingers.

"That…is…so…fucking…hot" Dani said between breaths.

Smirking Santana moved to hover over Dani's body as she pressed her lips to Dani's "You just taste so damn good baby" Santana said pulling away from Dani.

Smiling Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's back pulling the Latina down to lay on top of her as she lightly traced her nails up and down Santana's back making her shiver "That was pretty amazing" Dani said kissing the tip of Santana's nose.

"Yeah it was, if that's what's going to happen every time you get jealous, I'm gonna have to make sure it happens more often" Santana said teasingly.

Eyes narrowing Dani slapped Santana's arm "That's not funny babe" she said.

"That hurt D" Santana said with a frown "I was only kidding".

"You better be San" Dani said "Should we…uhh talk about what happened with Brittney?" Dani asked her eyes meeting Santana's.

"Before we start this conversation, you have to understand that I don't want to get back together with Brittney, if I did I would have done it months ago" Santana said her eyes never leaving Dani's "I want to be with you Dani, you're the only person I've ever dated the Ryan has actually liked, and that actually cares about him as well, I want to see where this relationship can go. Her kissing me did nothing but piss me off" Santana said.

"Wait I'm the only girlfriend that Ryan's ever liked?" Dani asked.

"I never even got to the girlfriend stage with anyone other than you and Brittney, he's always immediately disliked the girls I went on dates with" Santana said as she moved the hair out Dani's face.

"What about Bri…ugh I can't even say her name?" Dani said.

Laughing Santana lightly kissed Dani's lips "I know baby. Ryan has never liked Brittney, even when he was a baby. The day after I had him I talked her into holding him, you know it was like a dream come true the two most important people in my life bonding, but the minute he was in her arms he started screaming, and didn't stop until Puck took him back. He never liked her, and it wasn't until we broke up that I realized she never really cared about him" Santana said frowning "She was always complaining how annoying and needy he was…"

"He was a baby for god sake" Dani interrupted angrily.

"I know, but I was so young that it never crossed my mind that she disliked having Ryan around, she always complained when I would play or tend to him instead of being with her" Santana said "But with you it's completely different, you'll stop whatever you're doing to play with him, even if it means leaving me alone on the couch while you two play on the carpet, which is still quite offending" Santana said smiling.

Dani just smiled "What he wanted to play with Legos, you know I love Legos babe".

Santana rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah I know D".

Laughing Dani kissed Santana softly "I want to be with you to San, I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to Ryan, but I know that I really care about both of you, and I want to see where this can go" she said softly.

"You're doing amazing with Ryan, don't ever worry about that Dani. I….I know this may be a little early but ummm…I….I think I'm starting to fall in love with you Dani" Santana said finally blurting out her feelings.

Dani could have sworn her heart stopped at hearing Santana's words, but she couldn't fight the smile growing on her face "Really?" she asked shocked.

With a slight blush Santana smiled "Yeah I… I'm falling in love with you Dani. You're an amazing woman, who doesn't care that I'm a mother first, who cares about my son and actually plays with him, seeing with you Ryan at the party is what finally made me realize that I love you" she said.

Dani didn't say anything as she pulled Santana into a loving, caring, passionate kiss. Flipping them over so that Dani now hovered over Santana, Dani smiled "I love you to Santana" she said softly "And I love Ryan, I really do".

"God your amazing" Santana said as she pulled Dani into another kiss.


End file.
